


【本马达衍生】韦恩夫夫

by 1900td



Category: Bat man/The Bourne Identity
Genre: Multi, The Bourne Identity, ban man, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 本蝠/伯恩互不知道对方的身份，然后，我不擅长码长篇，以前都是一发短篇完，诶，我这样给自己挖坑，真是的~~~~没办法，这对CP我最近真是又疯狂爱上了，上一个星期我还疯狂爱着lucifer/constantine，嘿嘿嘿





	1. 一、夫夫婚姻咨询

一、夫夫婚姻咨询  
【敲门声】

"请进"咨询师清了清嗓音说道。

办公室的门被推开，引入眼帘的高大男子一身高级深蓝色三件套西装，而跟随他的背后另一个身材消瘦的男子身着黑色夹克，两个人一前一后走到了心理医生威尔的面前。

威尔·克莱克特站起来与两人握手，其实医生有点紧张，毕竟他面对的是哥谭市的掌权者——布鲁斯·韦恩，以及……他的丈夫，伯恩·查尔斯·韦恩。这一对夫夫结婚的时候，真是震惊了哥谭上下，毕竟花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩竟然结束了自己的单身生活，和一个名不见经传的男人结了婚。

所有人都认为他们走不长远，结果这婚姻就这样维持了整整六年。六年后，曾经在FBI担任顾问的威尔，在退隐之后却不得不成为他们的婚姻咨询师之类的操蛋工作，等结束了这些乱七八糟的事情，威尔一定要和自己的爱人好好吐槽吐槽这些事情。

布鲁斯·韦恩和伯恩·韦恩各坐在一边的沙发里，陷入沉默的气氛，威尔决定先说些什么，不然他真怕这一天都得这么尴尬的沉默下去。就在这时，伯恩也许是察觉到了医生的尴尬:

“布鲁斯，你先说。”

被点名的富豪干脆到，“好，我先说。”

布鲁斯看了看自己的爱人，道“其实，我们根本不用来看心理医生，我们结婚已经五年……”

“六年”

伯恩开口。

布鲁斯又默默补充道“五…六年了。”

伯恩只是露出善意的微笑，继续听着布鲁斯的声音。

威尔也只好继续硬着头皮道，"好的，那我们开始吧。"

他看了看自己准备问了问题，给自己打了打气，别怂，就是按正常流程来，不就是一对感情遇到问题的夫夫的吗，有什么好怕的。  
“从1分到10分，你会给你们的夫夫感情打几分？”

年长的男人并没有直接回答，他抬眉戏谑地问道“等等，10分是非常完美？1分是非常痛苦？还是…？”

“凭直觉回答问题。”心理医生觉的自己头疼。

夫夫两人对视了一眼，“准备好了？”布鲁斯看着自己的爱人，伯恩轻轻瞟了他一眼，“好了。”

“8分”

“8分”

“How often do you have sex?”

沉默又开始蔓延，伯恩用余光看了一眼布鲁斯·韦恩，他的耳尖有点泛红，“我不明白你什么意思？”

布鲁斯换了个坐姿，把腿架了起来，声音带着一股讽刺“我也糊涂了，这也要分数？”

“1分是做的很少呢，还是根本……不做？”

伯恩试图把话题说的严肃一点，他不想承认一瞬间回忆到了某些事情。

“你知道的严肃来讲，0才是根本不做了。”

“我想伯恩说的不错，如果我们不知道1代表什么，那10呢？持续的，不停歇的，嗯？”年长者口气轻佻，他看着伯恩，注意到了自家爱人耳尖的绯红在飞快的蔓延。威尔医生表面依旧严肃，心底早已恨不得挖个坑把这对布鲁斯·韦恩直接给埋了，真不愧是花花公子，也只有坐在右边沙发的伯恩才能受得了他。

“这个问题不用打分，只是个基本的问题而已，你们多长时间做一次爱？”

尴尬的沉默蔓延在整间办公室。医生掩饰自己奔溃的内心，继续试图撬开雇主的嘴。“这个星期……？”

没有人回答，威尔挑眉，一边试图来咨询一边又掩盖问题的夫妻，他也不是第一次见。

“也许我们该跳过这个，说一下你们是怎么认识的吧？”

“哥伦比亚。”这是伯恩的回答。

“波哥大？”这是布鲁斯的回答。

威尔面带微笑着活下去的表情，继续鼓励两个人继续说下去。

“六年前。”

“五年前。”

布鲁斯扯出一抹僵硬的微笑，继续补充道，“对，五，六年前。”

TBC


	2. 二、爱情故事总是从一见钟情开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的开头

二、爱情故事总是从一见钟情开始

地点：哥伦比亚首都圣菲波哥大

布鲁斯·韦恩表面在哥伦比亚度假，实际在调查一起与哥谭息息相关的枪支走私案件。很显然，这依旧惊动了一些老鼠，甚至让这些老鼠更加慌乱。男人倚在酒店的吧台，他嘴角弯起一抹嘲讽，然而进来的警察注意到了他。

“先生，您是一个人吗？”

布鲁斯·韦恩露出属于花花公子的微笑，“抱歉，我没听……”

此时，从酒店大门走进来的年轻人，棕色的头发，一副大学生的模样。他站在布鲁斯的对面，两人的视线相碰撞，历经同样的局面，所以选择自然而然就发生了。

另一个警察上前询问年轻人，“您是独自一人？”

年轻人走向吧台的位置，回答道“不。”

布鲁斯也走上前，两人动作自然而然，布鲁斯挽住年轻人纤细精瘦的腰身，毫不犹豫说道：“我们俩是一起的。”

警察看了看两人，眼里露出一丝厌恶，他看着两个亲密的男性，想要说些什么时，布鲁斯降低了视线的弧度，对他的脸上扫射而过，“你对我们有什么意见吗？警官？”年轻人的身躯在布鲁斯的抚摸下略显僵硬，而巡警只能耸耸肩，放走了二人。

布鲁斯和陌生的年轻人快速走向同一房间，关上门后，两个人十分默契地听着门背后的动静，这时年轻人看向比自己整整高出一个头的稍微年长一点的男人，他露出阳光男孩般的微笑，“你好，我叫伯恩。”  
“我叫布鲁斯·韦恩。”鬼使神差之下，布鲁斯说出了自己的真名，而不是用一个假名去敷衍。

伯恩浅蓝色的双眼看着布鲁斯，伸出手握住了布鲁斯的手，“很高兴认识你。”

“我也很高兴认识你。”

布鲁斯听着自己这样说道，青年的手和他的腰一样，纤细而修长，布鲁斯没有放开，两个人相视一笑。布鲁斯听见自己的心脏在快速跳动，这大概就是一见钟情吧。

两个人坐在桌子前，喝着酒，“敬虎口脱险！”两个人举杯，布鲁斯看着这个皮肤白净的青年，猜想着对方会不会与自己继续下去，也许从喝酒是个不错的开端，酒能够促成很多事情，比如感情的升华，或者说性。曼妙的音乐，抚摸，亲吻，不知道是谁先起的开端，不过管他的呢。

两个人从房间的门口，发奋的亲吻着对方，抚摸，布鲁斯把伯恩压在墙上，首先牺牲的就是伯恩的蓝色格子外套，接着是布鲁斯的衬衫，外裤，两个人一路吻着，一路互相脱去对方的衣服，如此迫不及待。  
白色的双人床，青年的双腿被年长一点的男人分开，夹在腰侧，白色的肌肤和古铜色的肌肤形成对比。布鲁斯的双手压着伯恩试图乱动的手，他十分有规律地撞击年轻人的臀部，两个人结合的位置是如此淫靡，甚至发出碰撞的水声。房间里的温度似乎在爬升，伯恩的呻吟已经不成调了，只是几个断断续续的压抑的声音。

“宝贝，叫出来”，布鲁斯慢慢俯下身，如同一个王者视察属于自己的每一片领土。伯恩已经不知道或者并没有注意布鲁斯究竟说些什么，大概他唯一的意志力已经沉浮在欲望的海洋之中，身后的撞击力道并没有小，反而还加大了力度，这让浑身都变成粉红的青年终于溃不成军地发出了如同猫咪一样的呻吟。

火热的情事，让午夜也悄红了脸。  
TBC


	3. 三、来说说我们之间的是是非非(1)

三、来说说我们之间的是是非非(1)  
伯恩醒来后，发现昨晚与他打得火热的人已经不见了，他摸了摸自己的身体，不黏腻除了隐秘之处还隐隐作痛之外，至少这个混蛋还知道给他清理一下。  
“你醒了，睡得好吗？”混蛋默默从门关出探出一个脑袋，接着他整个人都出现在伯恩的视线里，男人手上端着牛奶和面包，“服务生都跑光了，我只好做一些我能做的事情。”  
布鲁斯把手里的餐盘轻轻放在伯恩的面前，“早上好，陌生人。”  
伯恩为自己前面的想法觉的有点羞愧，他并不吝啬自己的微笑，接过了牛奶喝了起来。  
“早上好Babe。我觉的我们两个关系已经不是陌生人了，顺便希望你喜欢这个早餐。”  
伯恩对着对方调戏的语气只是笑了笑，他站起身，走到布鲁斯面前，两个人慢慢交换了一个绵长的亲吻，接着大概是继续昨夜的热情。  
————————————

地点:哥谭市某游乐场  
约会一般不就是游玩，一起享受午餐，晚餐，然后就是早餐，噢，当然在午餐的后面也许要加一场情侣之间的电影约会之类的。  
布鲁斯.花花公子.韦恩大概阅人无数，但大多数时间对方都是女性，从未想过对一个男人一见钟情，甚至巴不得把对方绑回蝙蝠洞，这种真正恋爱的感觉。虽然不知道对女性的方式是否同样奏效于杰森.伯恩，但布鲁斯觉得以自己的财力和实力一切都不是问题。  
于是，第一次正式约会，布鲁斯.韦恩带着他的小男友杰森.伯恩来到了——嗯，游乐园。  
其中还有个小故事:布鲁斯特别请教了自己的万能管家先生阿尔福德，阿福一脸我养的猪终于会拱白菜的表情，认认真真把关于真正的约会和布鲁斯普及了一遍。当布鲁斯决定带恋人去到迪迪尼游乐场之前，其实是打算把整个游乐场都买下来，毕竟这个大型游乐场也有韦恩集团的支持，但是在阿福以"您的恋爱对象不会喜欢空无一人的游乐场，况且迪迪尼的总经理一定很乐意卖您个人情"为理由，阻止了自家少爷的买买买。  
杰森.伯恩其实几乎没来过游乐园，无论当他还是个孩子或者已经长大成人的现在，有点惊讶于对方会带他来到这里，又同时心里像是吃了块白色巧克力一样。他们两个手牵着手，也没顾及别人的眼光，当然对布鲁斯.韦恩这张脸知情的哥谭百姓最多只是说着"看呀，花花公子又有新的猎物了。"，"猜猜看，他们什么时候分手"的gossip。  
伯恩看向射击的那边，布鲁斯一下就察觉到了男友的注意力被其吸引。  
"走吧，想去试试看吗？下次我带你去打猎好了。"  
伯恩摇摇头，"可我…并不擅长射击。"  
布鲁斯在伯恩的背后，轻轻地吹了口气，"我会，我教你。"  
年长者看着比自己小了一圈的恋人耳尖迅速染上一层淡粉色。他搂着伯恩来到射击游戏摊位前。  
老板是个中年男子，他看着两个人，神情带着些轻蔑，"噢，两位要试试看吗？给这位'小姐'赢个奖品吧！"  
伯恩脸色不变，但布鲁斯显然被这种言语激怒，伯恩拽了拽自家恋人，示意不要理会，布鲁斯想想看他们是来约会的，不是来添堵的。他压下自己的怒气，神色温柔地问道"知道怎么拿枪吗？"  
伯恩随意把枪揣在怀里，笑嘻嘻抬头问自己的恋人，"是这样吗？"  
"是的。"  
[火药枪响声]  
然而并没有击中一个目标。  
两人神情亲昵，布鲁斯靠在一旁，"宝贝，你必须先瞄准。"  
青年无辜地回答道"我在瞄准！"几声枪响，几个可笑的小鸭子依旧立在那里。他把枪塞给布鲁斯，"我说过我不擅长的。"  
年长者拿过枪以标准的持枪姿势，"来，看着。"枪响，目标一个一个被击落，除了最后一发故意的失误，他看向脸色不太好的老板，"有什么奖品？"，又转头看向伯恩，耸肩"新手的好运气。"  
老板随便拿了个斑马一样的玩偶丢给布鲁斯，伯恩却一瞬间不想在布鲁斯面前认输，"我想再打一次。"  
"那我们就再打一次"，布鲁斯.壕.韦恩十分乐的为自家小男友花钱。  
伯恩以同样标准的姿势拿起了枪，在老板震惊的表情中拿走了店中最大的泰迪熊玩偶，他扬起属于少年人的笑容，"新手的好运气。"


	4. 四、来说说我们之间的是是非非(2)

地点:纽约复仇者联盟基地  
"For GOD sake，你认识他才六个星期！！！"来自最近被蝙蝠侠的秀恩爱一脸的托尼.斯达克的怒气。  
"我很爱他！"躲过钢铁侠盔甲一击的蝙蝠侠，"他聪明、性感、奔放、自然……、神秘！"  
托尼.队长太忙不跟我秀恩爱.斯达克调整了贾维斯的攻击，盔甲一拳打在蝙蝠侠右下腹，蝙蝠侠挡住了一半攻击，继续说道"人见人爱！！"  
双方在训练场拉开距离，"我和史蒂夫在一起的时候，两年半后我才求婚的。"托尼话音刚落，盔甲又继续执行攻击。"婚姻需要互相了解为基础，不然很快就会玩完的，小少爷。"托尼挑眉，楼上史蒂夫默默路过，看了一眼托尼，"……hey，我们说笑呢"，托尼尴尬的挠挠头。  
——————————  
地点:洛杉矶LUX酒吧  
黑长直发的混血女人慵懒的靠在吧台旁，她的旁边是棕发蓝眼的青年，一身西装，白天的酒吧两个人显得有些怪异。  
"你不认为这太快了吗，杰森小可爱？"  
"尼基，你了解我的"，伯恩喝了一口果汁，"我做事从来都是谨慎考虑过的，我觉得我们都应该拥有正常人的生活，而不像原来那样，尼基。"  
青年抬头，看向混血女郎，女郎看起来有点微醺，但眼神如同午夜中的捕食者，"也许吧"尼基塔自嘲的笑着，"那么，他是干什么的，小可爱你这么纯情，我可不想你被人给骗了。"  
"他是，一个大的承包商，搞金融的。"伯恩谈起恋人，眼里仿佛有小星星，"他和我一样，经常出差。"  
"喔，承包商，听起来就是个商人。"不知从哪里冒出来的酒吧老板路西法.晨星，一脸让我们来八卦的表情看着姐弟两人。  
尼基塔直起自己的腰身，喝光手中第四杯鸡尾酒，恋爱中的小可爱呀，自己这个做姐姐的真是心累。  
"那就再合适……不过了？"尼基塔喃喃着。  
"所以，你们要开个单身party吗，我免费出场地和酒水呦"，来自路西法.三岁.晨星的建议。  
————————————  
[画面切回纽约复仇者联盟基地]  
"你有调查过他吗？我的朋友，出于对你的保护。"美国队长站在楼梯上，看着下面继续打架的两个。  
"不……不需要，他是华尔街的计算机咨询顾问"布鲁斯被盔甲按在地上继续说道。他一个飞镖打在盔甲的面部，得以脱身，"他的工作从早到晚，是电脑界的蝙蝠侠！"  
"喔噢！看来已经♂深♀入了解过了？"来自铁人的嘲讽，"你们顶多半年就玩完。"  
"托尼，别这样说。"美队看着两个人，当起了和事老。  
蝙蝠侠把盔甲打倒在地，另一只手撕开了盔甲的核心。  
"托尼，我已经向他求婚了！"  
………………  
………………  
"What the fuck!天啊，蝙蝠侠要结婚了！"突然出现的蚁人斯科特，觉得自己整个人都玄幻了。而钢铁侠吓得一个趔趄。世界最怕突然的安静。  
"我要结婚了。"  
托尼扣扣耳朵，"人老了就是听力不太好，没听清。"  
"我要结婚了！"蝙蝠侠丢下手里报废的盔甲，向他最好的朋友宣布这个喜讯。  
"我——听——不——见——"  
蚁人回过神，决定把今天忘掉去。是的，蝙蝠侠，花花公子，布鲁斯.韦恩要脱单了，和另外一个男人，这个世界基佬真多，剩下的单身超级英雄们决定冷静一下，然后思考自己的性取向问题。  
——————————————————  
地点：哥谭市韦恩庄园  
布鲁斯.韦恩出于安全的考虑，婚礼只是在亲友内部举行的。双方的父母与亲友共同见证了这一刻。  
"爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈;爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，喜欢真理;凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望。"神父合上圣经，为这两人祷告。  
"我布鲁斯.韦恩郑重发誓，杰森.伯恩成为我的丈夫，从今日起，不论祸福，疾病还是健康，都爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝。"  
伯恩面带羞怯望着布鲁斯，他的声音略带颤抖，"我杰森.伯恩郑重发誓，接受布鲁斯.韦恩成为我的丈夫，从今日起，不论祸福，疾病还是健康，都爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝…"  
现场爆发热烈的掌声，两个人互相搂抱着对方，亲吻在了一起。  
窗外  
"诶呀，哥的小蜘蛛什么时候能跟哥结婚呢，作者也太偏心了。"  
—————————————————  
婚礼结束，韦恩庄园晚宴。  
两个人总算是拥有了一起的时间，伯恩被奥利弗等人灌了好几杯不同的酒，喝的他直头疼，而布鲁斯倒是没怎么喝酒，几个试图灌醉布鲁斯.韦恩的人倒是自己先趴下，典型例子——钢铁侠，托尼.斯达克，喝醉的托尼被队长带回了客房，具体会发生什么，布鲁斯才不关心，绝对不是为了报复上个月的打架。  
布鲁斯注意到自己的爱人被灌酒后，只是给奥利弗一个警告的眼神，奥利弗也不是没有分寸，看闹的差不多也就顺着台阶下了。  
他坏心思的想，今天大概是个热闹的夜晚，于是欢欢乐乐地跑去找自己的保镖先生了。  
画面切回韦恩庄园，布鲁斯一把公主抱，抱住了连路都走得颠三倒四的爱人，快步走向了韦恩庄园最里面的房间，主卧室。  
把伯恩放在床上，布鲁斯体贴得倒了一杯水，轻轻喂伯恩喝下。  
"宝贝，你闻起来就像只喝醉酒的奶猫。"  
伯恩的大脑已经开始混乱，他傻傻看着布鲁斯，笑的像个孩子一样，伯恩伸手搂住年长者的脖颈，任凭自己陷入布鲁斯的怀抱中。  
"……我想……我想洗个澡，你帮我，好不好呀……"  
喝醉酒的人意外比清醒的时候要大胆，也更加热情，这让这位禁欲有一段时间的哥谭骑士眼里露出了欲望，"这是邀请吗，伯恩宝贝？"  
布鲁斯常年锻炼的身体抱起比自己小一圈的伯恩相对比较轻松，浴室里伯恩坐在布鲁斯的腰上，温热的水顺着皮肤而下，还有呻吟和肉体之间的撞击。  
伯恩抱着布鲁斯，这个姿势太深了，年轻人微醺的身体彻彻底底染上情色之意，年长者掐着他的腰，一下一下让男人在他的身体里插的更深。水花每次都跟着进入穴的深处，两个人的结合的声音仿佛盖过了挠人的喘声和低泣。  
布鲁斯慢慢吻着伯恩的唇，脖颈处，节奏慢慢地慢了下来，"哭什么…"布鲁斯并没有放过伯恩，"乖"他又继续将伯恩带入欲海之中，而伯恩如同大海上的小船，这种节奏让他又再一次沉溺与此。  
在浴室做了三次，伯恩从哭闹到甚至没有力气去抬胳膊，声音也略显嘶哑。布鲁斯终于大发慈悲把两个人一起擦干，接着，他抱着毫无反抗之力的伯恩来到了白色的双人床上。  
布鲁斯.混蛋.色情狂.韦恩在伯恩小可怜以为可以结束的时候，他俯身又压在伯恩身上，"宝贝，还有最后两次。"


	5. 五、婚姻是爱情的坟墓

六年后

时间:AM 8:00  
两人站在设计为双人的洗水池边洗漱，布鲁斯看了眼漏水的把手，"这水龙头该换了。"他小声嘟囔了一句，旁边洗完脸的男人嗯了一声。  
两个人洗漱完，又一前一后走到换衣间，各自换着自己的衣服。伯恩脱掉黑色的睡袍，问了一句"你看，医生威尔.克莱克特怎么样？"  
脱掉白色体恤衫的布鲁斯回答"我不觉得如何，他的问的问题毫无意义。"  
伯恩转身看着比自己高一个头的男人，伸手把他旁边的浅色大衣取下，"话说回来，他的办公室确实离我们远了点。"  
布鲁斯点头同意，"而且，你知道下午4点是晚高峰，我不是很想去。"  
伯恩整理好自己的衣服，看着镜子，道"那就这么定了？"  
"……好。"  
布鲁斯走向餐厅，伯恩在原地楞了一秒，他看着布鲁斯的背影，不知道该说些什么好。

餐桌-早餐时间  
一如既往一份英式早餐，一份美式早餐，两个人各在长餐桌的对端坐下，或者说不知道哪天开始的，就这样各吃各的，然后再也不会互相亲吻道别，只是吃完各自的后，两人分别一前一后走出大门，这个时候伯恩往往会说"晚上7点吃晚饭。"，布鲁斯会点头回答"好的，我会赶回来的。"  
安静且阳光明媚的清晨，一白一黑两辆轿车背向而驰，越来越远。

时间:PM 7:00  
伯恩和阿福一起完成晚餐，此时韦恩庄园也会迎回它的主人布鲁斯.韦恩的归来。  
伯恩会将晚餐布置好，然后坐在餐桌的另一端等待自己的丈夫共享晚餐。  
轿车内，布鲁斯摸摸自己的手，把婚戒从上锁的暗盒里拿出，重新戴在手上，然后检查自己的衣领和脸有没有任何印子，擦干净，完美。他打开车门，旁边的管家将一切打扫干净，然后他们彼此假装继续把生活过下去。  
伯恩看到布鲁斯回来，两个人会互相轻轻拥抱一下就迅速离开。  
"Hi，宝贝，我回来了。"  
"亲爱的，很准时。工作如何？"  
"一般般吧。"  
"是吗？"  
"是的。"  
沉默了一阵，老管家向布鲁斯使了使眼色，"对了，我去找托尼.斯达克喝了杯酒。"  
老管家向韦恩庄园两个主人福了福身，就遁走了。  
伯恩看着布鲁斯，"我给你买了一套新的西装，"他站起身，从一个黑色的大盒子里拿出一套深蓝色三件套西装，"布料很特别，我专门花了心思。"布鲁斯看了一眼西装的样式，"嗯。"  
又是一阵无言的沉默，伯恩继续自己的话题，"本来有一个男士，他也看中了这件，不过他似乎认识我们，所以很绅士得把这套西装让给了我。"伯恩说完看着布鲁斯，可惜布鲁斯并没有任何表示，他也无法从他面无表情的脸上看出什么，伯恩的内心有着那么一丝失望闪过，"你记得我们说好的吗？布鲁斯。"  
喝着红酒的男人顿了顿，"我记得"他抬眼看向伯恩，"我记得我们是说会等等。"  
"如果你不喜欢……"  
"以后再说这件事。"  
窗外开始淅淅沥沥下起了中雨，沉默中两个人吃完晚饭。  
布鲁斯整整自己的西装，"今晚我会工作很晚，别等我，你先睡。"  
"…………好。"  
————————————————  
【好，我们开始第二部分】威尔拿出自己的笔记本。  
【只有这次，你是一个人回来了，你为何回来？】  
布鲁斯.韦恩坐在左侧的沙发，右侧空旷的沙发显得更加寂寥。  
"我不太确定，但是我先澄清一件事，我爱伯恩"，布鲁斯的语速缓慢且清晰，右手抚摸着左手无名指上的婚戒，"我想让他高兴，我想让他幸福，但有些时候……"，感情问题看来也让哥谭的君主陷入了怪圈。两个人的结合组建一个家庭，而维持两个人的关系却比哥谭所有的事情都要复杂。  
————————————————  
【问题出在哪里？】  
伯恩左手撑着脑袋，靠在沙发上。  
“我和布鲁斯之间，有着巨大的空隙”，棕发蓝眼的男人右手拇指不停摸着无名指上的婚戒，上面刻着布鲁斯·韦恩。“或者说，我和他之间充斥着一些我们彼此都不会告诉对方的事情，医生，你说说看，人们一般把这个称作什么？”  
【婚姻】威尔·克莱克特给出了准确的答案，这也是他和汉尼拔曾经都有彼此的秘密，大概有时候“秘密”会把很多事情推向死局，但他和汉尼拔终究经历过来了这些往事，现在他们过的很好。  
威尔医生转了转笔，【你们不对对方说的是什么？】  
伯恩愣了一下，“嗯…………”他尴尬的笑了笑，试图掩饰这个问题所造成的问题。  
————————————————

某次晚餐  
两个人各坐在长餐桌的对端。  
布鲁斯看了看晚餐，“弄了新花样？”  
“嗯哼，我加了青豆。”伯恩微笑回答，好像丝毫感觉不到尴尬的氛围一样。  
“青豆……？就是多了绿色…”布鲁斯用叉子搅了搅牛排沙拉，尝了一口，“宝贝，能把盐递给我吗？”  
伯恩看了一眼盐瓶，拿过递给了布鲁斯，“当然。”  
两个人手指短暂的接触又迅速分开，好像有点避之不及一样，沉默的气氛蔓延在整个晚餐时间。  
两人视线对视了一瞬间，各喝了一口酒，布鲁斯盯着餐盘边的报纸看了起来，伯恩拿起了放在一旁的书也读了起来。  
————————————————  
【你对他坦白吗？】  
伯恩摊开手，“相当坦白，我从不对他说谎……，我们只是有些小秘密”他无所谓地笑了笑，“每个人都有小秘密。”  
————————————————

晚宴时间  
“你要出去？”布鲁斯看着伯恩穿起黑色的西装，伯恩的身材很好，而且充满着一种爆发力。伯恩其实被吓了一跳，他掩饰着打好领带，“嗯，律师楼的服务器奔溃了，而他们认为是世界末日了。”  
布鲁斯觉得伴侣之间需要互相信任，即使他们都有自己的小秘密，“嗯，你答应过要去麦克莱恩家做客的。”  
“我会去的，很快就赶回来。”  
————————————————   
【你也许会觉得只有你有这些问题】威尔想了想，继续说道【但我告诉你，成千上万的夫夫……存在这些问题。】  
布鲁斯将背后靠在沙发背上，他犹豫的嗯了一声。


	6. 六、关于过去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是番外  
> PS：这个是第一次写文产物，我知道很烂

(1)有关于伯恩·查尔斯·韦恩和尼基塔  
尼基塔因长期遭受虐待和几乎与乞讨无异的生活。直到18岁那年，尼基塔因过失杀人锒铛入狱，接着被一个名为“组织”的集团训练成杀手之后，她再一次见到了失散了几乎有十年的亲人。  
其实尼基塔有一个弟弟，也是她唯一在意的人，虽然与她是同父异母的弟弟，名为大卫·韦伯。她第一次见到少年时，两个人都是惨兮兮的样子，他们的父亲是个人渣，喝酒，赌博把家里败的一干二净，而家里所有的一切都落在姐弟两人的身上，就这样他们两个相依为命，如同两只受伤的小野兽互相舔舐伤口。然而命运永远都是残忍的，人渣父亲欠下巨大的金钱外债，并且试图让姐弟俩去卖身来还钱，那一年尼基塔18岁，大卫13岁，他们被迫分离且永远回不到过去的样子。  
再次见面的时候，尼基塔28岁，大卫23岁。而大卫不再是大卫，摇身成为被改造过的杀人机器，名为杰森·伯恩。  
两个人都经历过了太多，杀戮，背叛，永远颠沛流离的生活。关于两个人是如何相认的，这也是历经了相当多的事情。  
尼基塔被训练成顶尖杀手用了三年的时间，花了三年时间彻底脱离组织，而伯恩被训练成杀手历经了五年，如果不是因为失忆的那一年半的时间，尼基塔觉得伯恩可能永远都无法脱离组织，紧接着，他们又继续过上被追杀然后四处躲藏的日子，直到现在。  
当然，他们两个一心想要与过去告别，再也不想继续成为任何人手中的武器，所以伯恩和尼基塔一个选择待在哥谭市这个FBI，CIA以及各种组织都不敢伸手的地方，而另一个选择待在了洛杉矶的LUX酒吧，这个酒吧的老板似乎有着相当大的背景，虽然奇怪的名字一度让姐弟两人皱眉，但他们两人待在一起目标太大，不如分开来比较安全。即使一方被抓，另一方也可以逃脱，姐弟两人都希望对方能够过的安全。  
伯恩发现尼基塔并没有回复消息，就已经感觉事态不好，通常姐弟两个人用自己的方式来告知对方自己依旧安好，但这一次尼基塔迟迟不回消息，而且仿佛人间蒸发一般，伯恩本来想求助于布鲁斯，但他犹豫了，这件事情终究是他和尼基惹出来的，把其他人扯入其中也不过是伤及无辜而已。

命运已经让我伤痕累累，我又何必将痛苦带入你的生命之中。  
——————————————————————  
尼基塔从混沌中醒来，发现自己在一辆大概是SUV的车上。这一次是她大意了，以为在路西法的眼皮下并没有人敢放肆，结果就这样莫名其妙被人给放倒。不知道是绑架她的人太大意还是什么原因，看守的人昏昏欲睡，并没有注意到尼基塔已经清醒，但肌肉松弛剂的药效不是一般的大，她依旧没有行动能力，她强迫自己冷静下来，随着车厢的震动来判断具体的路线，无论何时何地，曾经学到过的技能都是在告诉杀手们如何自救而不是等待救援。  
车子似乎开到了一个废旧的化工工厂，坐在车厢里的壮汉扛起尼基塔苗条的身体向工厂内部走去。尼基塔继续装昏迷，壮汉扛着她走到了工厂最里面的一个大门厅，就在这个时候，尼基塔听到了一个相当戏剧的嗓音，发出无比刺耳的笑声，那是一种真正的疯子会拥有的笑声。而她知道他是谁。  
在哥谭市，你可以一所无知，但必须知道两个人，一是蝙蝠侠，二是小丑。  
“瞧瞧看！Hahaha恶龙把我的公主带来了！”小丑的声音在迅速靠近尼基塔，那个壮汉似乎也被小丑突然冲过来的样子给吓了一跳，他刚想做些什么，枪声响起壮汉的血液也染上了尼基塔的脸，尼基塔的身体差点随着壮汉一起倒在水泥地上，但小丑却一把揽住了尼基塔的腰身，把她拽到了自己的怀里，那双曾经没那么疯狂的双眼，此时此刻却完完全全是疯狂的神情，他就这么抱着尼基塔，"抓到你了，调皮的坏女孩！"。  
提问，当小丑对你存在某种特殊的“感情”是什么感觉？这种感觉大概比被“组织”追杀还要难受，特别“组织”曾经利用小丑来除掉蝙蝠侠，妄图掌握哥谭的地下黑暗势力，但小丑从来都不是省油的灯，反而导致“组织”元气大伤，而那个时候，尼基塔被派去做了什么？大概就是关于阿曼达教授的“美色”和"心理"课程结合。在这种几乎贵圈真乱，你们城里人真会玩的情节搞到自己身上的时候，大概除了让我静静，累觉不爱，感觉身体被掏空并没有太多其余的感受。  
没错，她和他曾经暂且算是有一腿，而且在尼基塔卧底身份暴露的时候，小丑也并没杀死尼基塔，反而还在后期尼基塔叛逃"组织"，却差点死在清道夫手上的时候救了尼基塔一命。没人知道小丑是怎么想的，尼基塔最初跟小丑在一起的时候，还以为小丑一直爱着蝙蝠侠来着。  
言归正传，沿着线索又追踪回到哥谭的伯恩几乎要怀疑对方是故意的，这一路上甚至没有人拦住他，这让伯恩的太阳穴突突跳个不停。杀手的本能直觉感觉到了不对劲，但是伯恩知道自己不能退后，他的生命里出现过的两个最重要的人，一是尼基塔，二是布鲁斯.韦恩，他的退后可能意味着自己将永远失去这两个人，而他将再一次陷入曾经的痛苦与迷茫。所以他不能退后。

(2)、关于布鲁斯.韦恩  
布鲁斯.韦恩成为蝙蝠侠，这是一段很长的历史，关于悲剧和复仇的故事。  
布鲁斯.韦恩出生于这"罪恶之都"般的城市哥谭，但同时他出生在哥谭最富有的家族——韦恩家族。他身为家中幺子，一直可以说是要风得风，要雨得雨。  
如同某种默认的设定一般，超级英雄总是拥有各种悲剧的身世和过往。

"悲惨的过去作为我们的基石，它引发我们从内心深处去挣扎，去思考，成就了我们的完整性。"

于是，如同那晚的电影《佐罗》中的情节，昏暗的小巷子，持枪的歹徒，无辜哭泣的孩子和血泊中倒地的夫妻，只是在中间的情节中并没有英雄"佐罗"，所以这场悲剧的开端成就了一位黑暗的英雄。这一年，布鲁斯10岁。  
一个庞大的且富有的家族必定有些错综复杂的人际关系以及各种层出不穷的阴谋，年幼的布鲁斯在忠心耿耿的管家先生的庇佑下，茁壮成长到18岁。八年的时光能够改变一切，能把一个手无缚鸡之力的少年改变成杀人机器，也能把一个沉浸于悲痛的少年改变成复仇的使者。  
这八年，布鲁斯堕落成二世主一般，他悲痛于过去，又悲痛于自己，他如此憎恨，也在这一年，布鲁斯.韦恩选择离开了哥谭，出外游离。  
从城市到罕无人烟的村落，从平原山脉到高山峻岭，从河流湖泊到大海深渊，从草木繁盛到冰雪消融，从少年成为了壮年。布鲁斯的历经了太多，仇恨、悲伤、疼痛、苦楚，再到心灵上的释怀。这一路上，布鲁斯.韦恩也遇到了各种各样的人，有男有女，老老少少，每个人每段经历都让他被仇恨折磨的心慢慢得以解脱。  
布鲁斯几乎在这十年间疯狂的用各种知识来充实自己，语言，技能，武术。刀枪棍剑、忍术、中国功夫。这具身躯饱经风霜雨雪的磨炼，伤痕累累却日益强大。  
当然，每个英雄都有属于他们的城市，布鲁斯.韦恩最后还是选择重新回归于这黑暗与罪恶相互缠绕和滋生的城市——哥谭。  
——————————————————  
(3)关于管家阿尔弗雷德先生  
对于阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯.韦恩如同他亲生的孩子。这位老人服侍韦恩家族整整两代人，他见证了历经几乎大半个世纪的岁月变化，从布鲁斯.韦恩的出生到自甘堕落的少年时代，再经过那时光的洗礼真正成为蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯.韦恩。无论老爷想要做什么，阿尔弗雷德都会在背后支持着，这个孩子是韦恩家族的唯一，也是自己一直会守护的存在。  
——————————————————  
从布鲁斯.韦恩的视角来看布鲁斯与伯恩的初遇。相遇的这一年，布鲁斯30岁，伯恩25岁。这也是布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠第三个年头。  
布鲁斯.韦恩从不相信一见钟情，直到他遇上了杰森.伯恩。说实话，布鲁斯从遇上伯恩的那一刻起，心脏加速，脉搏跟着心跳的节奏疯狂飙升。棕色的短发和浅蓝色的双眸，这大概会成为这位黑暗骑士最爱的色彩。相遇的开始，布鲁斯就已经注意到了伯恩身上的伤疤，这是一种如何掩饰也无法将其隐藏的过往。

"我们同是两个受伤的灵魂，曾经的往事折磨的我们痛不欲生，伤口从未有一刻停止流血。但我们遇到了彼此，仿佛是狂风暴雨的海浪中，一艘迷途的船却遇到了可以躲避风浪的港湾。从此我们互相依偎，互相治愈。"

布鲁斯知道伯恩有着难以启齿的过去，他看的出，伯恩也看的出布鲁斯的伤痕下掩盖的脆弱。所以他们选择尊重彼此，把秘密埋葬好，从不去碰，也不去询问。  
因为有一个共同的认知在他们的心中慢慢生长，那就是——  
我爱你。


	7. 七、黎明之前

本能如同呼吸，一旦融入身体，就是属于你的一部分。

杰森·查尔斯·伯恩，十三岁加入组织，被洗脑后，彻底成为了一台杀人机器，他依旧清晰记得长相慈祥却狠毒的皮尔斯博士感慨他们是用美金铸成的昂贵机器。有着快速的反应能力和极强的专注以及快速杀人五星的身手，就算受伤也能够短时间能恢复从而逃脱的杀手。

黑暗中的化工厂区域，伯恩与黑夜融为了一体，翻身潜入，干掉守卫无声无息，如同收割生命的死神，当他来临之时，没有人察觉也没有人会幸免。伯恩躲在大箱子的一旁，静静地等待小丑手下两个交班的警卫，他们打了个照面之后，原本守在门口的人向伯恩的方向走来，而守在门口的人低头去掏自己的香烟。  
这是一个好时机。  
伯恩一把拽过对方挂在脖颈上的枪支，把人整个拽入箱子后面的角落里，干净利落用枪托给对方打晕过去，目标A解决。目标B浑然不觉的叼着烟，并没有发现自己的同伴已经消失不见，伯恩把倒霉蛋的外套和面罩穿戴上，从箱子后出来走近目标B。  
解决完两个小喽啰后，伯恩一路向工厂里走近，工厂的墙壁上四处都喷绘着一些HAHAHA之类的或者绿色的一团不知道是什么图案的涂鸦。伯恩一路小心前行，但今天无论是小丑还是他一些乱七八糟衣着品味的同伙都太安静了，仿佛是个全套一般等待着伯恩往里钻。

今晚的宴会主题一如既往的是所谓的慈善晚宴，但同时也是曾经和复仇者联盟有一定交情的两个变种人的领袖，伊恩·麦克莱恩和帕特里克·斯图尔特，今天也正好是他们两人的五十周年结婚纪念日。  
布鲁斯等到晚宴开始也没等到伯恩的出现，而且不知为何，布鲁斯心头有一种不安的感觉在缠绕，他摸了摸自己的婚戒，深蓝色的双眼看着窗外的大雨，他转头向管家先生交代了几句，管家福了福身，避开了人群，身影消失在大厅隐秘的侧门之中。  
帕特里克坐在轮椅上，他的背后站着的是他的伴侣伊恩，两人的行为相处十分默契，帕特里克从一开始就已经注意到了这位钢铁侠的好友，哥谭的首富布鲁斯·韦恩，他觉的布鲁斯并不像外界所传言的那样，是个二世主还是个花花公子以及现在传的满天飞的布鲁斯·韦恩和伯恩·韦恩感情破裂之类毫无根据的新闻。他眼神示意自己的伴侣，伊恩心领神会点点头。  
伊恩走向宴会的中心，看着被众人环绕的钢铁侠，手动了动，挡在前面的几人感觉自己被推了一下，也没注意到什么物体，而伊恩已经和钢铁侠攀谈了起来，两个人似乎很有话题，一会就打成了一片。而这两个人同时也吸引了不少记者和商人的注意，反而帕特里克和布鲁斯则是安安静静没人注意。  
“孩子，我和伊恩也有过你们这样的情况”，帕特里克转动着自己的轮椅慢慢停在了布鲁斯的身旁。布鲁斯注意到了老者，他俯下身体，“我听过你们的事情，以及您好，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
两个人握了握手，老人慈祥的微笑道“那我就不自我介绍了，我的朋友们一般都叫我帕特里克，可别叫我什么教授，也别叫我老爷爷之类的，我还没那么老呢！”，帕特里克观察着布鲁斯的神情，看着对方慢慢放下了戒备，他继续说道“布鲁斯，我可以感受到你的境遇以及心情”，老人看向自己不远处的爱人，对方也察觉到了目光的来源，两个人的嘴角都不自觉的弯了弯。  
“我和伊恩也曾经站在两个对立面上，我们都是如此艰辛自己的观点，我和他年轻时走了太多的弯路，所以布鲁斯，我知道你和伯恩的情况，我没有任何的恶意，只是我希望你和伯恩不会重复我和伊恩的覆辙。”老人似乎也回想到了曾经，他不仅是担忧于这对情侣和自己曾经的感情相似，也是担忧着他们未来要走的道路。  
布鲁斯心底又何尝不知，伊恩和帕特里克原名是埃里克和查尔斯，他年幼时就已经知道这两个人的事情和遭遇，如今隐退在普通人行列的两个老人，能够过上现在幸福稳定的生活，背后又是付出了多少代价。  
这时，伊恩也走了过来，他的眼底有点闪着泪光，某人并不会承认自己一直在偷听。他强压下这份伤感，走到了两个人的后面，他拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，语重心长说道“我们拥有最强大的能使是坚强的承受他人的痛苦，而这种能力来自最具有任性的力量——希望。你和他依旧拥有幸福和希望。”布鲁斯看向这个年过半百的老人，那双眼眸里充满了坚毅的力量。伊恩推着帕特里克的轮椅向宴会的餐桌旁走去，留给布鲁斯最后一句话“放手去做你想做的事情和你需要做的事情吧，孩子。”

化工厂的上空绽放出耀眼的光芒，隐藏其中的人影跌跌撞撞，仿佛喝醉了那般。这是从未有过的混乱在脑袋里疯狂的狂欢、咆哮，伯恩跌跌撞撞站起身，他的耳朵被爆炸震的耳鸣，但似乎有人在叫他的名字，是谁？伯恩看着一个黑色的影子向自己的方向狂奔而来，视线一黑，到达极限的身体倒了下去。

两个小时之前，伯恩进入化工厂后，发现小丑以及他的同伙们似乎并不在他们的老巢里，他轻手轻脚摸到了最近的一个门，他探头看到几个杂兵守在那里，伯恩的大脑此时和工厂外的他看到的平面图融为一体，每天线路特工都了然于心。  
迅速安静得把楼底的五个杂兵放倒，审问了其中一个，罪犯在手指被根根掰断下哭爹喊娘地告诉了伯恩小丑和尼基塔在化工厂办公区的二楼，之后他就安安静静地晕倒在枪托的爱抚下。  
伯恩扒了一个人的外衣和面具穿戴在自己身上，这时他听见了什么响动，迅速掏枪瞄准，只有几只蝙蝠飞了过去，确认没有威胁后，伯恩向工厂右边拐去。  
角落里的黑色影子不动声色的看着特工的身影，叹了口气。  
伯恩一路向目标地进发，诡异的事情出现了，这让伯恩的神经崩到了最紧，工厂里的罪犯已经各种造型扑街了，伯恩心里似乎有了个答案，但是在他和布鲁斯结婚来到哥谭后，蝙蝠侠他自然也是听过，他并不想对这个黑暗中的守护骑士指手画脚，但内心他觉得蝙蝠侠是个好人，在这正义与罪恶都肆意生长的哥谭里，依旧有一个人至始至终都坚守自己的信念，是件非常让人敬佩的事情，同时蝙蝠侠的存在是任何心有正义的人心中的希望。  
伯恩调整自己的呼吸，如果蝙蝠侠也在这里的话，他到也可以帮助一下这位骑士，同时他也要把尼基塔从小丑的手里带走。  
小丑看着监视器一个一个变成了雪花屏，他发出那种夸张的笑声，看着被五花大绑，嘴上还贴上了胶带的尼基塔，"狡猾的男孩竟然和小蝙蝠合作！！！"  
他居高临下的看着尼基塔冷漠的眼睛，"小公主，没有人，没有人可以把我们两个分开！！我们明明是最好的一对！哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！"他拍了拍尼基塔的脸，又大步走出了监控室，留下尼基塔一个人在房间里。她看了眼雪花屏的画面，手指慢慢从袖子的夹缝里抽出一个刀片，快速地割起绳子。  
小丑来到办公区域，他收敛了自己脸上夸张的笑容，而几个罪犯看到小丑往自己方向走来，纷纷让开了一条路。小丑性格阴晴不定，为人诡异，而他心情不好的时候，没人敢触这个霉头。小丑走到办公室中央，"今晚！我们会迎来两位客人！你们可要好好接待他们，小蝙蝠是我的，另外一个，哈哈哈哈狡猾的小男孩和小蝙蝠可真像，诶"小丑想到了什么开心的事情，他拍着手，下令道"给狡猾的准备一个死亡派对！十万美金！杀死坏孩子，多美好呀！"  
小丑话音刚落，工厂的电源被切断，世界陷入一片黑暗。  
接着是枪声，以及哀嚎，伯恩其实已经混入了罪犯当中，他的视野并没有因黑暗而被剥夺，他看见黑暗骑士快速的攻击，他转身往小丑的方向靠近。  
当小丑发现局面失控的时候，他简直要被气疯了，虽然他本身是个疯子，他转头时看见了尼基塔棕色的双眼，以及狠利的攻击。猛的躲过的尼基塔攻击的小丑，他看着这个背叛过自己的女杀手，仿佛用尽所有力气发出刺耳的狂笑声，原本准备靠近小丑的伯恩被另一个小丑的手下阻拦，他开枪攻击伯恩，特工滚了一圈躲在办公桌后面，蝙蝠侠也注意到伯恩的情况，他射出蝙蝠标把对方持枪的手打伤。  
而窗外传出直升机的声音，小丑掏出两管玻璃瓶迅速扔在地上，绿色的液体在空气中迅速蒸发。  
"哈哈哈哈，好好享受吧！！"  
小丑逃脱，尼基塔觉得自己的大脑仿佛不受到控制一般，而不光是她，除了蝙蝠侠，其他人都仿佛陷入了疯狂，互相攻击对方，至死方休。  
伯恩和尼基塔在他们还是组织的财产的时候，药物的抵抗训练也有，但精神毒气让他们都陷入了一种本能状态。在受到外界伤害的时候，或者说特工们即将丧失意识，那么本能就会让他们攻击任何试图靠近他们的人，或者说伤害他们的人，竭力在战斗中保全自己。  
伯恩试图让自己清醒，控制自己的心跳，减速血液里的毒素蔓延，这一刻伯恩的大脑里不断地回忆着，殴打、折磨、剥夺睡眠，冰冷刺骨的水没过全身，。

“成为一个优秀的特工，你们首先要在折磨中学会忍受痛苦并且保全自己，这是第一课。”

他的身体不由自主地攻击那些已经发疯的罪犯，蝙蝠侠用最快的速度解决完试图攻击他的人，他看到了尼基塔和伯恩，心里想着如何在不伤害两个人的情况下带他们离开这个鬼地方。  
尼基塔和伯恩两个人已经打到一起，两个人的身手旗鼓相当，而且越打越狠，蝙蝠侠也加入站局，但是与其说是加入战局不如说他像个大人一样，在阻止自己的两个孩子打架。  
三个人都挂了彩，蝙蝠侠抓住时机，迅速打晕了尼基塔，又转过身压住伯恩的攻击，伯恩被压在地上，蝙蝠侠刚想打晕伯恩，但他手中的匕首已经没入蝙蝠侠的腿中，他一肘攻击蝙蝠侠的腹部，整个人跳出了窗外。  
蝙蝠侠站起身，把尼基塔扛起一把也跳了下去。  
伯恩护住自己，但从高十多米的地方跳下，虽然在途中进行了缓冲，但他着地的时候还是吐出一口血，特工依旧用惊人的意志爬了起来，天空冰冷的雨水打在身上，似乎让特工恢复了一些神智。  
他们背后工厂的二楼瞬间爆炸，气浪把蝙蝠侠和伯恩都抛出了一段距离。  
从未有过的混乱在脑袋里疯狂的狂欢、咆哮，伯恩跌跌撞撞站起身，他的耳朵被爆炸震的耳鸣，但似乎有人在叫他的名字，是谁？伯恩看着一个黑色的影子向自己的方向狂奔而来，视线一黑，到达极限的身体倒了下去。  
"……布鲁……斯？"


	8. 八、冰释前嫌

一周后

地点:韦恩庄园  
两个人坐在餐桌前，伯恩看了眼布鲁斯，问"阿福呢？"  
布鲁斯顿了顿，"他家里有事，我让他休假了几天。"  
伯恩玩着手里的餐刀，那天的事情伯恩心里很清楚，他知道布鲁斯为他做的事情，这件事原本会让他和尼基塔都惹上麻烦，但却有人替他们把麻烦给解决了，新闻上的报道也只是关于小丑手下互相反水，导致的爆炸之类的，丝毫没有一点关于伯恩和尼基塔或者蝙蝠侠的痕迹。  
伯恩心里有点难受，对方为他做的事情，但现在却当做什么都没发生，好像一拳打在棉花上，让他不知为何有点委屈。  
两个人沉默吃着晚餐，伯恩站起身，"布鲁斯.韦恩！"  
年长者疑惑地看向伯恩，这让年轻人有点生气又带着莫名的委屈，他吸了口气，"我知道那天的人是你！你也知道了我是谁，如果……"，年轻人眼底有点泛红，"如果你想要我离开，就直接说！"  
布鲁斯放下手里的餐具，看着自己的伴侣，一脸茫然其实内心咯噔了一下，"我不知道你想说什么，我也没有想让你离开，怎么了？"  
伯恩不知道自己怎么了，大概是神经还受毒气的副作用影响，他的内心可以用一个表情包来形容"布鲁斯，我操你大爷！"  
身体先大脑反应，他整个人直接冲到布鲁斯面前，揪住对方的衣领，狠狠地撕咬对方的嘴唇，年长者愣了一下，看着伯恩带着一点泪光的眼睛，他抱住站着的青年，无法忍住地吻了回去，宽大的胸膛抱住消瘦的伯恩，布鲁斯把餐桌乱七八糟的东西全部推到地上，他一手揽着伯恩的腰，一手托着他的臀部把青年按在餐桌上，两个人如此急切的亲吻着对方，仿佛要将对方都悉数吞下。伯恩被布鲁斯十分有技巧的吻技刺激的直接硬了，两个人气喘吁吁地分开，连出一条暧昧的银丝。  
两个人身体几乎贴在一起，对方的反应也让布鲁斯充满了欲望。  
两个人的视线对在一起，"伯恩，我不在意你曾经如何"，布鲁斯深情地看着自己的爱人，他握住伯恩的手，放在自己的心脏处，"现在，我永远都会在这里，在这里和你在一起。我爱你，伯恩！"  
对方突如其来的告白，伯恩什么都不想说，他紧紧抱住布鲁斯，"我想要你，我的蝙蝠侠，我的布鲁斯……"，两个人又互相交换了一个湿吻，年长者急不可耐地抱着伯恩走向主卧室。  
主卧室大门还没被打开，伯恩被压在门上，他们一边吻着对方，一边撕扯脱掉对方的衣服，门打开后，布鲁斯推着伯恩往里走，两个人的衣服丢了一地，属于主人主卧室很大，伯恩解掉布鲁斯的皮带却被爱人给按住了手，布鲁斯把皮带给抽了出来，灵活地绑住伯恩的手，让伯恩整个人挂在自己身上，两个人坐到了一旁的大沙发里，布鲁斯调整坐姿让伯恩双腿叉开坐在布鲁斯的腿上，两个人都硬了，伯恩感受到臀部下的巨大凸起，有点打退堂鼓，年长者褪去伯恩的裤子，把内裤拽下，他的唇游走在青年的脖子，锁骨，一只手抚慰着伯恩的欲望，另一只手从沙发旁的抽屉拿出润滑剂。伯恩喘息地在布鲁斯手里达到一次高潮，"这么快？"布鲁斯将白浊混着润滑剂涂在爱人的臀缝处，伯恩羞红了脸，身体有点僵硬，他感受到布鲁斯的手指在敏感的地方打环，润滑剂自带的催情效果让青年整个身体都软在年长者的怀中，后穴开始发热产生液体，为接下来的性事做好准备。  
布鲁斯一只手解开皮带，把伯恩的双手放在自己的性器上，他的声音沙哑，眼里的情欲浓的如同最深色的夜空，"摸它，伯恩。"  
伯恩的身体好几年都没有承受过性爱，如果直接来肯定会受伤，而且布鲁斯坏心思的也想收点利息。  
他看着布鲁斯的双眼，感到实在太羞耻了，而他的后穴已经进入了四根手指，在一点一点的扩张。伯恩一边忍住颤抖的感觉，一边抚摸着布鲁斯的性器。  
布鲁斯的手指抽了出来，他搂着伯恩，两个人的唇又吻到了一起，伯恩慢慢地坐在布鲁斯的欲望中，后穴慢慢地把整根都吞了进入，两个人共同发出满意的叹息。  
在伯恩适应自己以后，布鲁斯慢慢抽插了起来，伯恩也调整自己随着爱人的动作动起来，肉体和心灵上再一次拥有了彼此。  
年长者的体力好的简直没话说，在沙发上来了两次后，布鲁斯就继续维持这个姿势把伯恩压在了落地窗户上，"天啊，会有人看到的！"伯恩想推开布鲁斯，前面的两次高潮已经让青年没什么力气了，可年长者完全还有力气再来几发，他恶劣地笑着，一边吻着伯恩的耳垂，轻轻咬着，说"不会有人的，这里是远郊区，两公里之内都没有人。"说完又挺了挺腰，把青年的思绪全部搅的乱七八糟，让他无法分心想别的事情。年长者有力的挺动，要不是布鲁斯的一只手搂着伯恩的腰，伯恩整个人都要滑下去，因为身高差的缘故，伯恩只有一点脚尖点地，他随着布鲁斯的动作，一起沉溺在情欲的海洋中。这激情持续到了深夜，又被布鲁斯转换了战地的伯恩简直要哭了，就算以前的新婚布鲁斯也没这么丧心病狂，伯恩得以喘息的时候，他带着哭腔，"我……我们，停一停……，求你……"，"你这样看着我，我很难停下"，"……混蛋……！"  
——————————————  
中午  
布鲁斯抱着伯恩，两个人在阳光中醒来。  
"早上好，sunshine。"  
在布鲁斯的怀中醒来的伯恩，感觉到了每个男性早晨都会拥有的生理现象，而且两个人现在一丝不挂躺在床上，他脸色发红，气呼呼地把脸埋在枕头里。布鲁斯温柔地笑着，在伯恩脸上落下一吻，听着伯恩磕磕巴巴地说了一声早上好。  
两个人一起帮对方穿好衣服，享受着早餐也享受这一刻属于他们的幸福时光。  
韦恩庄园外，一辆陌生的卡车停在门口，陌生的男子扛起了RPG，朝向了韦恩庄园的大门。  
巨大的爆炸声响起，两个人看一眼对方，布鲁斯拉着伯恩来到卧室里的暗门，里面是各种武器，两人默契地装备好武器，准备给这个闯入者好好上一课。  
伯恩在看到其中一个杀手的时候，认出是组织派来的人，看来对方已经发现了自己的行踪。而尼基塔自上次的事情，就直接去了罪恶之都，那里是个比哥谭还要黑暗的城市，就算是组织也不敢把手伸向那座都市。  
"现在干这行的真是越来越年轻了。"伯恩吐槽了一句，此时，几个烟雾弹被扔了进来，伯恩和布鲁斯迅速离开破碎的窗户边，寻找掩体躲避。而两个身着黑色作战服的杀手也随着烟雾的掩护进入了韦恩大宅的门厅，布鲁斯各伯恩两人各躲在楼梯处的木质墙壁后，枪声一直响个不停，从门外和窗外透进的红外瞄准线也在两人的头顶左右晃动。  
布鲁斯和伯恩确定对方的位置后，迅速开枪，两个杀手倒下。布鲁斯翻身滚蛋伯恩的身边，拽着伯恩一路向前，两人躲在长沙发背后，子弹正好越过他们的头顶。布鲁斯迅速在墙壁上按了按，输入密码后，一体的墙壁露出一个门，"走！"两个人钻进了暗门中，墙壁又合为了一体。  
"他们速度可真快！"伯恩抱怨，"是，而且喜欢破坏别人的'好事情'。"这是布鲁斯的抱怨。  
蝙蝠洞依旧安静，而这时伯恩第二次来到蝙蝠洞，"不得不说，每一次你的装备都让我惊讶。"伯恩看着各种蝙蝠侠的武器和装备感慨道。  
布鲁斯递给伯恩一把枪和作战刀，"因为我有钱，宝贝。"  
伯恩笑着，把枪装备好，"穷人靠变异，富人靠装备。"  
突然整个蝙蝠洞都震动了起来，地面上，整个韦恩庄园在爆炸的火花中化成废墟，而爆炸的主谋并未久留，选择了撤离。  
布鲁斯看着监控最后的画面变成黑屏，皱眉道，"看来我们得换个地方住了，宝贝你喜欢大厦吗？"


	9. 九、合作与结盟

此时的纽约曼哈顿复仇者联盟基地里热闹非凡。  
"所以，韦恩庄园就这么……炸了？"托尼靠在沙发上，翘着腿，手里还拿着由阿福亲情提供的小甜饼。  
"你也炸过你的钢铁盔甲们。"  
"这可不一样！"  
"我记得你的大厦也被炸过。"  
"……"  
"托尼，我这次来是为了合作。"布鲁斯顿了顿，"组织追过来恐怕不止是伯恩曾经的背景关系，还有可能关系到曾经的事情。"布鲁斯.韦恩喝着下午茶，仿佛上午并没有发生任何的枪战和爆炸，而他只是来拜访好友一样。  
"你是指……"托尼脸色变得很难看，他们两个可以说是世家关系，但父母前后接着意外死亡，两个人当初追查的时候，就遇到各种意外，因此不得不停手，蛰伏下来，暗中小心翼翼继续调查，而更多的线索甚至延伸到了政府的某些军事计划。而这其中都有着一个九头蛇的标志。  
说道九头蛇，恐怕是美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯和冬日战士詹姆斯.布坎南.巴基最是了解。  
托尼看着好友，对方严肃的表情并不是说笑，托尼沉思"这件事情，我们还需要找一个人。"  
"贾维斯，联系尼克.弗瑞。"  
————————————  
地点:匡提科  
"无事不登三宝殿不是，托尼。"  
"弗瑞"，钢铁侠一身西装，坐在一堆公园下棋的老人中间显得有些怪异。  
弗瑞穿的如同所有老人家一样，带着个贝雷帽，一身夹克加衬衫，"我可是退休了，我想你知道。"  
弗瑞乐呵呵地摆好棋盘，向钢铁侠示意地摆摆手。  
“象棋？你倒是很修身养性。”钢铁侠不以为然地随便走出了一个棋子。  
“你想知道的话，我也只有一句话，他们从二战开始为人所知，牵扯众多，知道吗，下棋之时你得眼观六路耳听八方，同样的道理，托尼。”  
“这就让我更好奇了不是，而且，关于下棋我并不太擅长，恐怕……”托尼看着自己的棋子被弗瑞的黑色骑士打倒，“我们需要你，约瑟夫。”（尼克弗瑞全名尼克拉斯·约瑟夫·弗瑞）  
“不，我退休了，养养花下下棋我还是很享受的。”弗瑞的王棋正好杀死了托尼的王棋。  
“well，匡提科的日子怎么样？”托尼翘起腿，看着弗瑞重新布置棋盘。  
阳光正好，照的棋盘黑白分明，“BAU那群小家伙挺有趣的，改天介绍你们认识。”  
“FBI？我还以为你已经受够了。”  
弗瑞不以为意，“里面有个小家伙，我猜天才们都能合到一起去。”弗瑞说着看了托尼一眼，“我会留意的。”  
托尼听到这句话后，他楞了一下，不太习惯地挠了挠头“谢谢……。”

尼基塔住在罪恶之都一家中立的酒店中，基本上各种杀手都会选择这家酒店，因为酒店有明文规定，任何居住在酒店的杀手或者任何人都不允许在酒店里进行任何的刺杀、打架、斗殴的行为，如果有人坏了规矩，那么他们就会失去这所酒店的会员资格（庇护），并且高层有权利对破坏规矩的人进行制裁。  
她一身黑裙，裙边是开叉设计，衬的女杀手身材十分修长和姣好。她进入电梯，一路上升到11楼，尼基塔站在她的房间门前，顿了顿，杀手的直觉告诉尼基塔，放里面有人，虽然酒店有明文规定，但不代表所有的人都会遵守，组织虽然不敢升手到这里，但就怕有些脑袋不清楚的新手会动这个心思。  
尼基塔从大腿旁抽出一把GLOCK27，10mm口径，足够小巧也足够威力，她慢慢打开房门，黑暗一片的房间中，尼基塔走进了房间，她看到了正坐在主厅的身影，“约瑟夫·克尔”尼基塔念出男人的名字。  
她伸手把灯光打开，“哈哈哈哈，看来我让你印象深刻！”明亮的灯光下，小丑不太适应地眨眨眼，尼基塔看着男人没有任何油彩装饰的脸，冷哼了一声。  
“终于舍得放弃那些糟糕品味的化妆了吗？”  
“糟糕的品味？”皮肤苍白的高大男人继续坐在沙发椅中，换了姿势继续翘着腿，“我承认”，他看着尼基塔，“我是有着奇怪且独特的品味，小尼基你今晚看起来真是如同黑暗中的宠儿！并且——”他拉长了音调，“总是让我如此着迷。”  
尼基塔不会所动，“所以，你来这里绝对不是为了来夸我的。”她至始至终都么放下手里的枪，和小丑在一起几乎是她觉得最操蛋的任务和一段感情经历，仿佛两个患有PTSD的人再加上斯德哥尔摩综合征，都特么不是能吃药可以治好的病，有必要拿去电一电。  
“啧啧啧，”小丑站起身，他比尼基高出十多公分，他依旧穿着那件银色的西装，内搭红色衬衫，没有油彩以及乱七八糟的笑声的时候，就像个模特一样，他就这样走到尼基塔面前，双手轻轻握住枪，“我这辈子最希望的事情就是死在你的手上，开枪吧，小尼基。”  
尼基塔确实很想开枪，但想想看这里是塞西尔酒店，她没兴趣给自己添麻烦也不想失去庇护的资格，她打心眼觉得小丑是故意的，妈的神经病。  
两个人就这样僵持了二分钟左右，尼基塔收起枪，“想干嘛直说，我没时间陪你。”  
小丑心满意足的跟在尼基塔的身后，她倒了一杯酒慢慢喝着，小丑靠近她，发现对方并没有排斥后，把尼基塔抱在怀中，他可爱死这个坏女孩了，爱到觉得弄死对方也是在是不舍得，同时也想着某个死在酒店不远处的杀手，啧，这群人真烦，整天来破坏他们的感情和时间。  
“组织来找我，你知道吗？”小丑在尼基塔耳边轻轻说道，如同情人之间的耳语。  
“你答应了？”尼基塔看着窗外远处的灯光，她关心伯恩的安危。  
“是啊，给你做卧底，是不是听上去很熟悉哈哈哈哈！”  
尼基塔皱皱眉，她厌倦了逃亡，这种身不由己的生活让她由衷感到了疲乏，伯恩和她真的能够拥有新的生活吗？伯恩现在在复仇者那群人的保护下，而且两个人身为可以说是王牌杀手，保护自己是不在话下，只是组织的背景太深，不知道有什么后招在等着他们。  
“需要奖励？”尼基塔放松身体，把自己的后背靠在男人的怀里，她感到他的心跳在加快，那么她的呢？尼基塔知道自己不爱小丑，最多不过是内心都疯狂的相互吸引或者是别的，她不知道。  
两个人互相接吻，血腥的味道蔓延在味蕾上，如同黑夜中的深渊的凝视。

“与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。

三天后，托尼拿到了弗瑞给的资料，神情凝重。尼克·弗瑞是他父母的信任的好友，而弗瑞的背景也相当复杂，当初作为SSS计划中的一员，弗瑞并不会衰老，而且尼克·弗瑞在他漫长的一生当中当过很多机构的高级官员，从CIA到FBI再到一些秘密的托尼都没听过的组织和政府机构，弗瑞能拿到这些资料，恐怕也是他手下“天蝎”小组花了很多心思搞到的。  
托尼看着一幅幅甚至他认识的面孔，一个个无辜被牵扯的人，甚至是他的爱人，史蒂夫当初和他父亲参与的“超级士兵”计划，甚至都有组织的影子。这一点让托尼意识到了什么，他打开了一个蝙蝠样式的手机一般的仪器，他说道“你的正义联盟发展如何？”

布鲁斯·韦恩扯出一抹笑容，“很好。”他这么回答。

正义联盟发展的程度不亚于他和自己丈夫的关系。伯恩骑坐在布鲁斯腰上，青年浑身上下布满了吻痕和情欲的气息，“……慢……一点…布……鲁斯，呀……！”尾音上扬，青年和年长者位置对换，两个人的结合处发出声响，伯恩每次都被布鲁斯快要操到床垫里了一般，他的手胡乱抓着布鲁斯的短发或者抓着一旁乱七八糟的床单。  
“嗯？慢一点？一会儿你又要抱怨。”  
“……fuck……y…ou……，布鲁斯！Fuck you 蝙蝠侠！！！！”伯恩觉得自己已经要死于纵欲过度，而对方跟没事人一样，为什么！他完全没有头绪！！  
这个时候，床头柜上的看起来像个装饰的蝙蝠图案一闪一闪，这让布鲁斯停下了动作，伯恩借此机会，“你手机响了！”  
注意到伯恩想要离开自己的身下，年长者轻轻把自己的性器向外拔了一点，又捅进了青年的小穴里，最后结束了情事。他吻了吻青年湿漉漉的棕发，“乖”。  
“有事？”  
“……咳，又跟你家那位缠绵？”  
“没事我挂了。”  
“等等！事关你家爱人，这恐怕一两句说不清，还有你的正义联盟怎么样了？”  
布鲁斯看了一眼床上揉腰的青年，“我一会开车去基地，我们见面详谈。”  
伯恩看着布鲁斯有些严肃的神情，“是关于组织的吗？”  
布鲁斯放下联络器，抱起伯恩，走向浴室，“对，这些麻烦事终究要有个结局。”  
“希望如此，布鲁斯我太累了。”  
“我知道。”两个人彼此相拥，两颗心紧紧跳动。

洛杉矶LUX酒吧里倚在柜台喝酒的路西法，突然感觉到了什么，他离开柜台，坐在一旁的酒吧的沙发上，翘着腿，倒好两杯酒。  
他看着天花板，嘴里数着“6,5,4,3…”  
[墙壁碎裂的声音]  
向来和路西法和平相处的汉考克抱着一个血迹斑斑的男人，从上而下砸碎了LUX酒吧的天花板和墙壁，出现在吧台的位置。  
黑皮肤的超人扶着自己已经从中断掉的太阳眼镜，把神志不清的魔法师整个拎起丢给路西法，“看好你的人，长鸟毛的鬼天使。”  
路西法张开双翼，迅速接住康斯坦丁，“这样对伤员可不是超人该干的事情”，曾经的天使嘲讽道，他搂住重伤的魔法师，“我闻到了枪械的气味，人类？”  
汉考克喝掉杯子里酒，还不满足的拿起桌子上的整瓶，“不知道从哪里来的雇佣兵，不过他们应该是来找你麻烦，而他”，超人打了个酒嗝，“算是被牵连，这次算他好运，打碎了我的伏特加”，他又从吧台拿走了两瓶酒，“这两瓶算谢礼。”说完就不管不顾的飞走了。  
路西法看着怀里的康斯坦丁，“这次是我的错”，他喃喃着，亲吻了一下魔法师沾血的脸，而原本狼狈的魔法师身上伤口开始愈合，有了一丝苏醒的迹象。路西法看了一眼破损的吧台和天花板，他将康斯坦丁放在柔软的沙发中，而梅兹出现在路西法身后，“照顾好他。”说完，路西法的身影消失在酒吧。

纽约曼哈顿史达克工业大厦里，几人坐在会议室的圆桌，“我想你们那些毛茸茸的小矛盾已经影响到了我。”一身西装革履的路西法出现在托尼办公室。  
听到声音的两个人看向堕落天使，“噢，看来你还有客人？瞧瞧是谁”，路西法式虚伪笑容扬起，“哥谭的黑暗骑士。”  
三个人坐在一起，“看来组织的人也找你麻烦了，大家真是同病相怜。”这是托尼的嘲讽。  
原本史蒂夫和托尼出外约会，结果两个人遭受袭击，还好两人只是受轻伤，这件事情让史蒂夫和托尼感到十分恼火，虽然让两个人感情更进一步，但是总是被人打扰绝对不是什么令人愉悦的事情。  
“我的耐心有限，”双眼变成鲜红色的竖眸的前地狱之主。  
“我的耐心也有限，路西法·晨星。”布鲁斯说道，他蓝色的双眼透出彻骨的寒冷，“组织已经触到了我的逆鳞，而现在这些杀手也不过只是开胃菜。”  
“贾维斯。”托尼命令道。

“‘组织’相关的当代的活动则由二战开始为世人所关注。而‘组织’不只是杀手集团，经过大量资料对比，他们主要涉及是人体试验和生物武器制造。”贾维斯的机械声音停了一下。  
“哇喔，这可真是热闹。”路西法看着屏幕上各种眼花缭乱的照片和资料，讽刺地笑道。  
“二战时期，厄金斯博士创造出的‘超级士兵计划’，后期仍在继续包括‘冬兵计划’，进入现代以后，计划并没停止。其中最早期可以追溯到‘SSS计划’，大幅度提升了士兵的战斗能力，但副作用明显”屏幕上同步显示资料，一闪而过尼克·弗瑞的照片。  
“‘特工计划’曝光的产物，是目前为止被国际警察追查和多国通缉的‘幽灵杀手’们，具体只有代号可以追查。”  
“在‘特工计划’失败以后，‘组织’再一次重新开启更名为‘绊脚石计划’，相关牵扯人物有杰森·查尔斯·伯恩，尼基塔·伯恩，伊森·亨特……，以及您的父亲霍华德·史达克，作为研究人员参与了‘超级士兵计划’。托马斯·韦恩与霍华德等人共同合作，原本该计划运用于医疗的目的，实际上‘组织’利用其制造出人形兵器，运用于战争。”  
三个人神情凝重，贾维斯的机械声音还在继续。  
“在血清改造后出现诸多副作用，改变了研究方向，伽马射线”，屏幕上一段视频，分别是浩克大肆毁坏建筑的画面。  
“在利用辐射制造出的‘浩克’并不受军方控制，变为失败品。所以‘组织’希望通过研究和加强变种人来获得超级士兵，其中最著名的就是‘x武器计划’，詹姆斯·罗根·豪利特也就是金刚狼以及韦德·威尔逊——死侍都是该计划的产物。”  
托尼撑着头“……我想是时候集结……嗯，团队？这简直没有胜算。”  
“我们来谈谈合作。”布鲁斯看着两人。  
“我可还没说我加入”，路西法叹气道，“不得不加入不是，人类毛茸茸的小矛盾变成了天堂和地狱般的矛盾，我加入。”  
三个人达成共识，“合作愉快。”


	10. 十、正义与复联

十、正义与复联

地点：哥谭市韦恩名下郊区别墅  
伯恩看着不请自来的杀手先生，“47，我还以为永远都见不到你了。”  
47坐在黑色的吧台椅子上，“我听说了你的婚姻以及，豪宅被炸。”退役的杀手先生轻轻抿了一口威士忌。  
他拿出了一个信封，推到伯恩面前“这个能帮到你们，如同我保证过的，在你们需要我帮助的时候，我会出现。”  
伯恩看着47，他露出微笑，“谢谢，保重。”  
47喝完自己的酒，走出了别墅的门口，他回答道“保重。”黑色的轿车消失在公路延伸之外。  
伯恩看着自己手中的牛皮袋，翻阅了起来。“红骷髅……”伯恩敲敲手背，是时候该有所动作了。伯恩开着车，一路疾驰来到了复仇者联盟基地。  
——————————————————————  
“这个”，布鲁斯和托尼看着资料，“你从哪得来的？”布鲁斯问道。“一个不算是朋友的朋友友情提供。”伯恩微笑。  
“你这个不算是朋友的朋友提供的资料，甚至可以说是犯罪证据，不过比起我的还是差了那么点。”这是托尼的调侃，“西伯利亚？真是够冷的。”  
“西伯利亚……？”  
“怎么了在寒冰里睡了七十年的队长怕冷？”曾经的地狱之主不以为然地说道。  
队长并不在意路西法的冷笑话，“我只是联想到了以前的事情。”  
托尼看向自己的爱人，一丝不安飞快划过心头，“你是指……魔方？”  
“宇宙魔方？”这让哥谭的君主布鲁斯·韦恩都感到惊讶，如果真的是组织拥有宇宙魔方，那么，这个世界真的是要天翻地覆。  
路西法的眸子爬上血红的色彩，他在地狱之时也曾经使用过宇宙魔方，拥有空间之力，可以打开空间大门。  
“哼，越来越精彩了。”路西法冷哼，想想看自己的魔法师先生，他觉得有必要好好算个账了。  
布鲁斯道“我们需要更多的帮手。”  
托尼点点头，他心底已经有了计划。算总账的时间就快要到了。  
这一夜，注定无眠。  
——————————————————————  
“布鲁斯……”  
“怎么了，babe?”  
伯恩背对着布鲁斯躺着，布鲁斯从身后抱住伯恩。“关于你们今天说的……，我甚至有点害怕。布鲁斯，我害怕我会失去你。”  
两个人相拥着，“你不会失去我的，伯恩。只是这件事，就算没有魔方的事情，我也会铲除他们，我是你的丈夫，我有义务为你提供安稳幸福的生活。”  
伯恩转过身，面对布鲁斯如同大海般蓝色双眸，他亲吻在布鲁斯的额头上，“我很幸运能拥有你。”  
布鲁斯缩紧他的臂弯，两个人贴的更近，“我第一次见到你的时候，感觉如同圣诞的清晨。”  
“这个比喻有点奇怪不是”，伯恩发出笑声，“让我想想看，我第一次见到你的时候，感觉…这家伙可真是hot！”  
“我现在也很性感，Babe。”  
“我想你大概知道，我基本跟个孤儿差不多，父母是请来的演员。”  
“我知道。”  
“……噢，这可有点尴尬，你什么时候知道的？”  
“大概两周前？”  
“what???两周前我都不知道你是蝙蝠侠！”  
“Babe，你都已经操过蝙蝠侠了”，布鲁斯调戏自己小爱人，“回想起你的热情让我又硬了。”  
“……这里可不是家里，你就不能……唔”  
布鲁斯用一个热情的吻打断了伯恩的话音，“没关系，我们可以去浴室，你叫小声一点，我可不想托尼把我们赶出来。”  
伯恩红着脸一句反驳的话也说不出来，被布鲁斯抱进了客房的浴室里。  
热水打下，不大的空间里，雾气升腾了起来，伯恩抱着布鲁斯的脖子，他的腿被年长者分开到腰部的两侧，布鲁斯一只手做着扩张，另一只手扣住伯恩的脑袋，深深亲吻着伯恩的唇，他的舌头撬开青年的贝齿，邀请着青年与他一起共舞。  
两个人唇舌纠缠，偶尔从伯恩的唇边泄露一丝压抑的呻吟。布鲁斯进入了伯恩的领域，每一次抽插都仿佛要把伯恩送上欲望的顶峰，青年悬空的两条修长的腿因为高潮的原因，脚趾不自觉地卷缩了起来。  
布鲁斯看着伯恩被自己吻的发红的唇部，和被情欲淹没的双眼，仿佛回到他们第一次的情事，无论多少次的做爱，青年的反应都是带着纯真加上一种青涩的淫荡，挠的他心底直痒痒，而这个人只属于自己的，完完全全是自己的。这种独占欲让哥谭的君王感到从未有过的心满意足和一种爱怜的情绪，他们共同达到了高潮之后，他在青年的颈部落下一个吻。  
“等事情结束，我们就去度假吧。”  
“好。”  
——————————————————————————   
托尼的房间  
“托尼，该休息了，你今天足够累了。”史蒂夫一脸关怀地看着自己还在查看资料的爱人。  
“再过五分钟。”托尼头也不抬地回答。  
“这句话，你半个小时之前就说了。”队长走到托尼的跟前，他俯下身看着托尼，从他们两个结婚开始，很多时候的担心就变成，托尼今天会不会累，有没有按时吃饭，有没有足够的睡眠休息时间，是不是又受伤了，光吃汉堡营养不够，今天给托尼买点水果，经常吃甜食不益于健康等内容。  
他看着深色头发小个子男人眼下的淤青，直接一个公主抱把托尼整个人抱起，“如果你不想睡觉，我们可以做点运动。”  
“WHAT??!!什么运动？！放我下来，史蒂夫！”托尼挣扎未果，被队长抱回了房间，压在双人大床上，做运♂动♀。  
史蒂夫原本只想吓一吓托尼，看到托尼一副桃花眼含着水汽的模样，一个没忍住，硬了。两个人不是没有性生活，只是虽然他们结婚已经有八年了，但托尼还是觉得史蒂夫的需求真是好吓人，曾经谁说过“越是冷冰冰的男人在床上就越不是人”来着，这简直就是真理呀！


	11. 十一、交锋

五天之前  
地点：纽约某露天咖啡厅  
尖叫的人群，爆炸的巨响混成一片死亡的交响曲。伯恩整个人趴在地板上，鲜血顺着身体的方向，滴滴答答在地上汇聚。他试图站起来，但是并没有成功，他的腿在爆炸的时候似乎折断了。周围一片狼藉，尼基塔头部受伤，鲜血顺着脸流下，她靠在断裂的墙壁上，看着伯恩。两个人都已经丧失了行动能力，周围的人群也因为爆炸而吓到四处奔逃，现场一片混乱。  
废墟里伸出的手臂，破损的衣服里露出一些铁一样的颜色，中长发的男人摇摇晃晃站起来，爆炸让他的脑袋处于一个脑震荡的情况。  
在爆炸中，冲击波一般是杀死幸存者的武器。外表看起来没事，但实际已经受了内伤。这个小型爆炸似乎只是想造成混乱，三个人距离爆炸源有一定的距离，但是依旧被冲击波给打出了一段距离。  
这时，突然出现的黑色SUV卡车似乎也没有引起任何人的注意，警笛在不远处响起，车上迅速下来的几个人径直走到他们的身旁，巴基想要攻击靠近他的杀手们，但两个人上前看似扶住他，但实际上他又挨了一拳，三个人都没来得及反抗药物就已经注入了血液当中，黑暗是最后残存的知觉。  
三个人被迅速带上车，而没人注意的缝隙中有什么东西一闪而过。  
SUV在警车赶到之前就离开了现场，仿佛什么都没有发生一样。  
——————————————————————   
托尼和布鲁斯以及奥利弗等人在墨西哥调查有关“组织”施行的活动，当他们遇见了同在墨西哥闹的连毁几座建筑并在追逐某人的特工先生詹姆斯·邦德。  
钢铁侠和布鲁斯·韦恩一路暗中观察，看着特工先生大闹墨西哥狂欢节，直升机在天空摇摇晃晃仿佛随时要坠机一般。  
钢铁侠迅速托住飞机，避免伤及群众。“喔噢，真是第一次遇到比我还疯的人。”  
直升机被钢铁侠一路拖行飞着，而继续斗殴的直升机里的两人，继特工先生一脚把某白色西服的男人踹下直升机，钢铁侠暗叫糟糕，他迅速离开直升机向坠落的男人飞去。特工看着向下追去的钢铁侠，恢复控制后，邦德驾驶直升机扬长而去。  
钢铁侠将救下的人丢在地上，看着飞走的直升机，以及赶来的墨西哥城警察，一阵头疼。  
大概明天的头条就是“钢铁侠与英国某特工大闹墨西哥城是为哪般”。而这个时候，托尼接到了来自弗瑞的信息。  
“伯恩姐弟和巴基失踪了。告诉邦德，M夫人有东西要给他。”  
尼克·弗瑞在得知关于魔方的消息，也自愿加入了两方的联盟当中，弗瑞感觉事情太过蹊跷，多年的经验告诉他伯恩姐弟以及冬兵的失踪并没有想象中那么简单，而他继续追查的时候，注意到了路西法等人也不见了。  
而这个时候，机械屏幕中跳出的地图上闪着红光。上面是一串的坐标“62°31'48.22"N 113°59'24.08"E”联想到他之前看到的资料，他心理这个时候大概有了底。  
“真是鲁莽的年轻人。”  
————————————————————————   
五天之后  
地点：西伯利亚组织地下蜂巢  
巴基最先苏醒过来，黑暗映入眼帘，他眨了眨眼，试图挣扎了一下，似乎自己被绑在或说固定在什么座椅上，即使他的钢铁手臂也没能挣扎开束缚。  
[开关响声]  
黑暗瞬间被光亮取代，巴基适应了刺眼的灯光以后，看清了他们的境地。三个人被分开囚禁在固定在空中的钢铁牢笼里，里面是特殊的玻璃笼子，外面加固着钢骨，而他们又被绑在唯一的座椅里，完完全全动弹不得。冬兵扯出一抹嘲讽的笑容，又回到这个熟悉该死的地狱般的地方，因为扯到了伤口，他的脸表情变了变，又装作虚弱地低下头。  
伯恩的伤口只是被大致处理，似乎对方也不想让他过早的流血而死。尼基塔也苏醒过来，她看了眼伯恩，两人对视似乎使了个眼色，但两个人又移开了视线。  
“WELCOME!WELCOME!”一个熟悉的声音钻入三人的耳朵，“伯恩，尼基塔，以及我的老朋友巴恩斯上尉，时隔如此多年再见到你们，却以这种狼狈的场面见面，真是太失礼了！”  
一个中年神秘男人看着三个人，他的背后站着红骷髅，叉骨等人“真是让人失望不是，当初的当初，几千万的美金无数的科研人员的心血，你们就这么浪费了！。”他的皮肤偏向苍白，灰白的头发更是衬托出一种病态，脸上笑容不减，“我是如此看重你们。政治圈中忌讳两件事，一是不站队，二是站错队。”脸色瞬间扭曲的中年男人又恢复了冷漠的表情，他看向红骷髅，“他们交给你了，花出去的钱别浪费，我有个重要的会议。”  
红骷髅领命，看着三个动弹不得的人露出了微笑。伯恩面无表情之下仿佛藏着一种玩世不恭，没人注意的手掌之下是一枚羊头银币，冬兵则是一脸戾气地看着叉骨和红骷髅。  
仿佛是被两人的态度给刺激到的红骷髅，他手里拿着一个遥控器，“给你们一些熟悉的小体验。”他按下红色的按钮，金属的椅子瞬间传递的电流让三个人痛苦地抽搐了起来，冬兵的机械手臂发出轻微电流的响声。伯恩的头往后仰，似乎在压抑自己，尼基塔的长发挡住了脸庞，看起来像是昏过去一般。  
红骷髅欣赏了一会儿觉得没什么乐趣可言，他又松开了按钮，“我还是很怀念我们……曾经的友情，你们很快就能回归到正确的队伍里。”  
红骷髅觉得太讽刺了，同样身为孤儿，被组织所培养，教育，第一件事情他们学会的就是忠诚。而如今杀人的机器却想回到普通人的行列，他们手上的鲜血无论如何清洗都依旧残留浓烈的腥气，随时随刻都在提醒着他们的身份和本分。  
突如其来的警报声响起，叉骨的手下迅速在两个人的面前说了什么，红骷髅眼里闪着寒光，他命令叉骨道“给我们的新老朋友来一个贵宾的待遇。还有，带走这三人，Boss还需要他们。”  
巨大的实验室铁门在红骷髅等人身后关闭，留下叉骨和其部下。叉骨拿出笔记本，敲了几行命令，三个玻璃牢笼缓缓落下。  
密封的实验室里的监视器依旧照着三人没有变化的身影，实际上，冬兵的机械手臂内部某个发射器将监视器的内部程序改变。  
而另外一边，真正的伯恩和斯科特潜入办公室，两个人变成正常尺寸后，迅速翻找着资料。斯科特把U盘插入电脑，拷贝所有的数据。伯恩看着手中关于寻找魔方的计划资料，拿着斯科特给他可以缩小物品的小飞镖把要带走的东西缩小之后，两个人又变小悄无声息离开了办公室。  
三个钢铁环绕的笼子落在地面，叉骨的六个手下举着枪对着三人，他看着屏幕上显示三人的状态依旧处于虚弱状态后，他输入铁笼子上的密码锁，将三个人都放出笼子，这个时候原本处于昏迷状态的尼基塔瞬间起身，她不知道从哪里掏出的有半个小臂长的黑色匕首一下击杀了右边的士兵。  
他们还没反应过来，在剩下的士兵身后瞬间出现的两个穿着蚁人制服的人，身手利索地和几个人打了起来。  
“伯恩”的样子变成了路西法的容貌，“Hello,Daring.”椅子上用于束缚前地狱之主的钢铁化作黑色的火焰，整个烧的一干二净。  
路西法一把提起掏出枪的交叉骨，交叉骨的枪法很准，打在路西法的心脏和头上，前地狱之主受枪后坐力的作用，往后退了一步同时交叉骨也挣脱了。他又快速开枪射击路西法。  
路西法冷笑“要说多少遍，我可是永生的。”  
而“尼基塔”变回了原本的相貌，正是跟着路西法一起来到人间的梅兹，她用地狱匕首直接切开了困住冬兵的椅子，巴基抓住梅兹的身体，举起机械手臂挡住了子弹。  
“谢了”。梅兹看了一眼巴基。  
伯恩穿着蚁人战服，甚至比斯科特还要熟练地运用战服的功能，他把自己的愤怒全部宣泄在这几个杀手的身上，而一旁打过且过的斯科特大叫“我需要帮助！真的！我可不是专业的！！”  
冬兵夺掉另一个杀手的枪支，金属手臂扭断其脖子，另一手迅速开枪干掉另一个被斯科特绊倒在地的杀手。  
路西法没有时间继续浪费在猫捉老鼠的游戏上，交叉骨看着情况急转直下，他按下紧急按钮，整个实验室开始喷洒某种气体。交叉骨头发凌乱地大笑“詹姆斯，我想让你知道，这不是私人恩怨。”  
“天啊，这是什么气体！”斯科特感觉大事不妙，路西法抓起交叉骨，一只手拿起交叉骨身上的手榴弹，拔掉了栓环，把交叉骨整个人丢向了关闭的大门处。  
实验室的大门被炸开，白色的烟雾顺着破损的门慢慢散开。梅兹和路西法并不受到神经性毒剂的影响，伯恩和冬兵以及蚁人就没那么幸运，虽然只是吸入一小部分，但他们三个人已经出现了轻微的中毒症状。  
只是几个听到响动的杀手转过身，巴基看到他们的一瞬间，他的瞳孔急剧收缩“冬日战士军团。”  
巴基是最早期被改造成的冬日战士，而后期组织利用血清继续制造忠于他们的军队，因时而生的“冬日战士军团”就诞生了。  
路西法面对如此局面，有点头疼“我想这不是计划的一部分。”  
就在这个时候，蝙蝠侠和钢铁侠以及美国队长等人也加入了混战。众人一时交战地难解难分，钢铁侠和蝙蝠侠以及美国队长等人近身作战为主力，伯恩和冬兵互相合作与金发的“冬兵”纠缠起来。  
在几个人终于解决掉了杀手之后，蚁人斯科特“我想……”，他眼前一片眩晕，被打的地方好像也失去了知觉，他走了一步就晕了过去。戏剧性的一面出现，伯恩和巴基好像如同事先商量好的一样，蚁人晕过去的同时，他们两个也直接倒地。  
蝙蝠侠抱起伯恩，绿箭和钢铁侠等人架着巴基和斯科特离开了实验室。正义联盟和复仇者联盟两方大佬脸色都相当不善，虽然他们后期知道所谓爆炸以及绑架都是事先计划中好的，但是他们被蒙在鼓里，且身为挚友又是亲密关系的时候，这种冒险的行为就让两个大佬更加生气。  
路西法“人类真是脆落不是？”  
钢铁侠“贾维斯，到电梯井来接我们。”  
“钢铁侠，托尼·史达克，想念我吗？”系统传出的却是红骷髅的声音。几个人神色一变，托尼吼道“混账东西！”  
“恐怕你们今天都要死在这地底下。”红骷髅话音刚落，他们所在的区域响起了机械的警报声。  
[自爆程序已启动]  
路西法皱皱眉，“亲爱的魔法师，该用你的魔法了。”  
身在洛杉矶的康斯坦丁啧了一声，叼着烟，嘴里开始念念有词。古老的未知的语句从魔法师的唇里吐出，以路西法为中心出现的一个法阵笼罩了所有的人，咒语刚结束，众人就出现在了LUX酒吧里。白天的酒吧很安静，他们这一群人的出现也只有痞子样的魔法师看见，“你欠我地狱的硬币，路。”  
而远在西伯利亚的某一处发生了雪崩夹杂着爆炸的火焰，红骷髅看着白雪的尘埃露出扭曲的笑容。


	12. 十二、阴谋与战争

英国MI6处，接任M夫人位置的M先生，把一堆报纸摔在办公桌上，上面标题分别是[墨西哥城骚乱]、[破坏之日]等内容。

M质问邦德“你想从哪说起？慢慢来，007但再过五分钟联合安全部的主管就会走进来，我还得跟他解释为什么我们的一名特工会和美国的钢铁侠一起大闹墨西哥，来制造国际争端。”

007面容平稳，他甚至不紧不慢地说道“恕我直言，长官，事情本来更糟糕。”比如让那个白西装的死胖子把人满为患的体育馆给炸了。M站起身，“你为什么去墨西哥城？”

007回答道“巧合而已，我在那休假。”

夜晚邦德收到来自弗瑞的快件，上面写着詹姆斯·邦德。他打开快递盒子，里面是一盘录像。

已经死亡的前任M夫人的影像，“如我我已经遭遇不测，007，我需要你帮我做件事。”

“找到一名叫马科·斯基亚拉的人，杀了他，还有不要错过葬礼。”

007安静地坐在沙发上，他摇晃手里的酒杯，“就算死亡也无法阻止你工作不是？”说完一饮而尽杯中的伏特加马提尼。

007拨通了Q的手机，“我在墨西哥的时候听到了个‘苍白之王’，希望你能帮我调查一下。”

“我听说你处在停工期”Q年轻且无奈的声音传出，“而且我还要还房贷以及两只猫要养，邦德。”

“我知道，我可能会去罗马一趟，所以cute，看在猫的份上。”

“……明早记得来我这里‘体检’，资料会给你。”

“我会给你寄明信片的。”

“Please,don’t。”Q的电话挂了，007弯弯嘴角，露出了少有的温柔。

自西伯利亚之旅的四天后，红骷髅逃走，但背后主谋依旧是个谜，关于那个神秘的中年男人，巴基也没有认出对方是谁，但路西法友情提供了神秘男人的画像，康斯坦丁在看到路西法绘画的时候，唯一的感想就是路西法美术功底真不错，不去当个艺术家真是可惜了。

而在这之前，伯恩和蚁人弄到的关于魔方下落的资料，尼克·弗瑞迅速动用了自己隐藏在神盾局的精锐的私人部队去打捞。而美国队长作为私人领队，前往了太平洋海域。钢铁侠则是处理和政府外交这一块的麻烦事。

而一直对外宣称度假的布鲁斯和伯恩也回到了哥谭。现在红骷髅逃跑，幕后主使也没有抓到，风平浪静的背后似乎慢慢掀起波澜。

蝙蝠侠继续运用自己的资源和人脉，暗中寻找所有的线索。

“布鲁斯？”

伯恩醒来，发现自己旁边的床铺已经空了，他皱皱眉，想着对方大概是去夜巡了，他摸出枕头下的手机，凌晨四点快五点。伯恩估摸着对方应该已经回到了蝙蝠洞，他拿起架子上的黑色睡袍，又去厨房沏好了红茶，拿出管家先生事先做好的小甜饼，一手端着盘子，一手拧开了暗门机关。坐在监视屏幕前的哥谭君主听见了属于伯恩的脚步声，他转过身看着自己的爱人。

“我总算明白了老管家的操心，布鲁斯。”

伯恩把茶杯递给布鲁斯，同时打量了一眼布鲁斯穿着的蝙蝠侠盔甲。年长者接过幽香的红茶喝了一口，“我一会就去休息，宝贝，别担心。”

他摸了摸布鲁斯蝙蝠盔甲的头盔，“昨天你也是这么说的。”布鲁斯是坐在椅子上，而伯恩则是靠在桌旁看着布鲁斯。

“情况如何？”

伯恩询问道，他最近也试图用自己的消息网去调查相关的事宜，但线索基本都断了，没有方向的调查让他觉的迷茫。

“没有头绪。

似乎跟上次的墨西哥骚乱有关系，而且关于英国的特工处，上次遇到的詹姆斯·邦德他在罗马又惹出了麻烦”，布鲁斯看到新闻上的配图，伯恩说道“可惜了那辆车。”

“所以，蝙蝠侠先生，你什么时候去休息？”

伯恩浅蓝色的眼睛对着面具后深蓝色的眼睛。

“也许需要一个来自伯恩先生的热情亲吻。”

布鲁斯的声音经过变声器后传出。

两个人慢慢吻在一起，温柔的，布鲁斯的亲吻带着红茶的香气，温热的唇划过脖颈带着一股颤栗的酥麻。布鲁斯坐在宽大的办公椅里，伯恩坐在他的腿上，黑色的蝙蝠盔甲带着冰冷的温度，让伯恩只穿了一件黑色睡袍的身体微微发抖。

蝙蝠侠一只手慢慢从伯恩的睡袍下抚摸着伯恩的臀部，伯恩摘掉蝙蝠侠的面罩，看着这张略带沧桑却充满了一种他无法言说气势的脸庞。

“这算是制服play？”

伯恩微笑道，布鲁斯从万能腰带里掏出一管润滑剂，伯恩的脸色变了变，“还真是‘万能’腰带……，里面不会还有保险套吧。”

布鲁斯又掏出了保险套，伯恩一脸懵逼的表情似乎取悦了年长者。“继续？”布鲁斯一脸面瘫却能看出一种无辜的感觉。

伯恩的黑色睡袍已经从肩膀滑落到腰部的位置，黑色的盔甲和白色的肌肤形成鲜明的对比，布鲁斯在伯恩的身上烙下属于自己的痕迹。而伯恩几乎被高大的年长者整个抱在怀里，两个人相交之处发出肉体的碰撞声与一些暧昧且色情的水声。年长者的体温仿佛透过盔甲传到伯恩赤裸的肌肤里。

“唔……布鲁斯……，我承受不住……”

“宝贝，这个时候的你可真美！”

“啊哈…嗯……慢一点……”  
伯恩的睡袍在两个人激烈的动作中，掉落在地上，伯恩仰起头露出白皙漂亮的脖颈，两个人共同达到一次高潮后，又转换了姿势，变成了后体位，一只手搂着伯恩的腰，另一只手搂住伯恩的胸部处，让青年的体位更适合自己的侵犯。伯恩趴在黑色的披风上，承受身后体型健壮的男人的撞击，他甚至难以压抑自己的呻吟声，蝙蝠洞内都充满了情欲的回响。

三个小时左右的时间，伯恩的腿软的不行，而蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩用自己的身体力行再一次向爱人证明了自己是多么持久有力。

视线转换，来到三个小时之前的罗马。

詹姆斯·邦德用自己无往不利的魅力征服了某黑手党的寡妇，他在亲吻她的时候，脑袋里浮现了另一张带着微笑的脸庞，他一口英音，微卷曲的头发和带着情欲的绿色双眼，“邦德。”

“……”邦德张了张嘴，没有声音，却有一个口型“Cute。”

突然就没了性致，这是邦德第一次放弃了和一个貌美的女人发生些什么，他体贴地把莫妮卡的衣服重新拉上拉链，并且拉开距离。“抱歉，今天还有工作。”他继续挂上自己“明星特工招牌微笑”，在有些失望的女人脸上落下一个亲吻。他看了看窗外无边的夜色，离开了别墅。

巨大的会议场所，邦德混入其中，听着各种政客们的发言，他心底讽刺“政客啊，你从不改变。”

会议桌的尽头，一名男人坐在逆光处，邦德并看不清他的脸。突然男人身旁的保镖说了些什么，男人停顿一下，又继续说道“继续。”

会议又在继续了一会，而另一个站起身发言的男人似乎说错了什么，而从黑暗中走出的红骷髅将男子直接猛地撞向桌子，他将男子领起，死死按在他的双眼上，鲜血顺着手背留下。

整个会场陷入了沉默，前面持有反对意见的人也保持绝对的安静。这时神秘的男子说道“墨西哥城的狂欢，唤醒了遥远的记忆，而现在，就在今晚的一刹那，我全都明白了。”  
男子沉默了十秒，“欢迎你，詹姆斯。如此漫长的时间里，我们终于又相会了。整整二十三年……”神秘的男人的脸终于出现在昏暗的灯光下，他微笑地看向邦德，“布谷~。”

詹姆斯·邦德看到男人的脸时，几乎血液逆流，一个几乎已经陌生的名字出现在他的脑海里——恩内斯特·布鲁佛。

TBC

此刻的神盾局内，一抹蓝色透明的方块发出看似柔和的光辉，有一团未知的力量在封存它的特殊盒子里四处乱串。

弗瑞和史蒂夫站在神盾局里最高戒备的保险库里，史蒂夫有些疲惫，"希望这一切都是正确的，局长。"

弗瑞拍了拍队长的肩膀，"放心，Cap。还有我退休了。"

他看着仿制的魔方，这种完全不属于人类世界的东西还是送到该属于它的地方更加安全，不论对普通人还是超级英雄们而言，语无伦次的力量总会让人疯狂。

弗瑞在魔方被打捞的第一时间，他私下联系了蝙蝠侠和路西法，这两个人并不属于复仇者联盟，也不属于任何一方势力，出于某些角度的考虑，弗瑞比较喜欢让神盾局之外的力量来解决这件事。

于是黑科技加上魔法，真正的宇宙魔方早已经消失在人类的世界中。而神盾局的仿制魔方也不过是为了堵上政府的嘴而已。

M侧头聆听着冗长的讲说，一旁的助手将笔记本递给了M，男人注意到笔记本弹出的消息，[紧急邮件]，他点开邮件[(罗马)飙车事故 车辆坠河]配图上只露出半截的车身还是让助手认出了正是配给009却"神秘失踪"的多功能跑车。

他看了一眼M，将邮件原封不动转发给了特工头子，M拿出手机看到消息的一瞬间，他整个人都不好了。

走出会议厅的特工头子直接打给了007的军需官Q，"现在我立刻要知道007在哪里！"

Q原本享受着一个安静的加班，喝喝茶，捋捋猫。接到上司的电话，Q差点直接蹦起来，他惊慌失措地跑到监视屏幕前查看邦德的定位，"Sir，他在切尔西。"[注:位于奥地利，奥尔陶斯]

詹姆斯.邦德站在一片白雪的世界中，而他眼前的木屋便是他的目标所在。根据Q给的资料，苍白之王曾经和他在量子危机那件事情里打过交道，人称怀特先生。而他最后一次出现的地点就是奥地利的奥尔陶斯。007掏出配枪，走进了木屋之内。在镜子后的密室中找到了苍白之王——怀特先生，只是对方几乎将死的模样，让007有点疑惑。

"军情六处还惦记着我，真是受宠若惊。"老人咳了几声。

"不是英国"，邦德从口袋里掏出一枚刻印着九头蛇图案的戒指放在桌上，"是你的组织。"

怀特先生听到邦德的说辞，他的脸庞闪过一丝释然和惊恐。他拿起戒指仔细端详，"我恐怕没有时间了，上个月我发现自己的饮食里被下投放了金属铊"他放下戒指，看着邦德疑惑的表情，他笑道"没想到我的背叛吗？虽然也曾忠诚过，但是……"

邦德没心情听陈年往事，"既然你们感情破裂，告诉我恩内斯特.布鲁佛在哪里！"

"他……无处不在，九头蛇如同它的名字一样。"他对上特工压抑着怒火的双眼，

"我有个请求，请答应我，我就告诉你所有事情，我就告诉你所有事情，只要答应我一个请求，詹姆斯.邦德。"

一声枪响在木屋里回荡，自杀的老人倒在邦德的面前，特工手里是老人塞给他的一份资料，邦德的耳边似乎还在回放老人最后的声音，"帮助我的孩子！告诉他们，我不配成为他们的父亲！"

007离开了木屋，回到轿车上的特工盯着资料上两个人的照片，名字一栏写的是[大卫.韦伯]和[尼基塔.韦伯]。特工叹了口气，这一团乱麻的事情。

 

雨水打在韦恩庄园玻璃窗，蜿蜒而下没入深灰色的墙壁里。伯恩醒来就看到布鲁斯安静地躺在他的身旁，年长者的头发略显凌乱，他的面容半隐在阴影当中，却显得犹如希腊神话中描写的神邸一般俊美。他慢慢撑起身，偷偷摸摸地打算给爱人一个轻吻。

伯恩的唇落在布鲁斯脸上的一瞬间，就发现某人的手臂又缠上他的腰际，然后被年长者一把带入怀抱中。

"早上好，陌生人。"如同六年前他们刚共度一个美好夜晚的清晨所说过的话。

"早上好，Babe。"

布鲁斯靠近伯恩的唇，两个人轻轻一吻，布鲁斯似乎还想继续，伯恩轻推自己的爱人，"我可不想被你做死在床上，还有我饿了。"  
"好，我给你做。"

餍足的男人分外好说话，他最后吻了一下伯恩的额头，穿好衣服为伯恩去做饭。  
两个人享受着早餐，这个时候布鲁斯的手机震了震，他看了一眼消息用余光询问自己的管家。

"怎么了？"伯恩问道。

"公司有个会议，我先走了。"布鲁斯站起身在自己爱人脸上吻了吻。

伯恩却感觉事情有点不对，布鲁斯离开后他转头看向老管家先生。

"伯恩老爷，来点小甜饼吗？最近恐怕不怎么太平，这个天看起来又要下雨了。您真的不吃点小甜饼吗？"管家老先生无辜的神情加上诱人的小甜饼，伯恩拿起了一块小甜饼慢慢地吃着，麻烦总是不请自来。

布鲁斯来到自己的办公室，而尼克.弗瑞就正坐在椅子上，他看着布鲁斯，如同多年不见的老朋友般上前抱住布鲁斯，耳语道"有人在调查你家小朋友。"  
两个人分开，"我还以为你退休了。"

"是的，退休了，下棋和钓鱼的生活我还是很享受的。"弗瑞感慨。"MI6也在追查这一块，这次恐怕很难收场。"

布鲁斯说道"下次请你喝酒，戈登局长应该很高兴见到你。"随后他压低声音，"谁？"

"我得走了，看这天气真是让我这个老人家不好过。"弗瑞并没有回答，但他离开时一个U盘孤零零地躺在椅子里。

布鲁斯看着U盘，这一次他不会再让组织伤害到伯恩。


	13. 十三、长夜漫漫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：【】该对话框用于对讲机等内容。

地点:哥谭市夜店  
"我们终于见面了。"红骷髅看着坐在酒吧皮质沙发里的Joker，昏暗的光影之下，印着一身白色衬衫的绿发男人更加苍白。  
安静站在小丑旁边的助理说话，"他不会和你握手，坐下来，喝一杯吧。"  
红骷髅变异的脸看不出什么表情，他的左手在身后握紧又慢慢松开，"Joker，我亲自前来足以说明组织的诚意。"  
小丑并没有倾听的意思，他的双眼至始至终都看向右边吧台的方向，红骷髅顺着同一方向，一位红裙高挑的女人坐在那里喝酒，第一时间红骷髅就认出尼基塔.伯恩。  
但红骷髅忍住了，自从复仇者联盟把他们公布在阳光下的那天起，国际哗然，导致他们现在任何的行动都不得低调，现在的组织如同散沙，但绊脚石计划绝对不能再承受失败，他们就算可以放走尼基塔，也必须抓到伯恩。  
"小丑你并不是唯一组织可以选择的人。"  
Joker毫无征兆地大笑起来，"你是在和我说话吗！"  
红骷髅对小丑再三挑衅感到恼怒，若不是哥谭一直都是蝙蝠侠的地盘，而小丑作为蝙蝠侠的宿敌，他一点都没兴趣和一个疯子谈任何交易。在哥谭市，一直传闻布鲁斯.韦恩是蝙蝠侠的'投资商'，而伯恩和布鲁斯的婚姻几乎在哥谭随便问一个路人都知道。他的能力还不足够可以抓到伯恩。  
小丑看着红骷髅，红骷髅说道"尼基塔我可以不动她，但是我要活的……"  
话没说完，一个酒杯砸向他的脸部，尼基塔的枪口对准了红骷髅，枪声响起。而夜店的人群也出现了动乱。  
小丑似乎并没想到尼基塔会突然发难，他却更加兴奋，几乎要手舞足蹈一般，但红骷髅被打中在肩膀位置，他躲在桌台后，握紧枪支准备还击。  
小丑看着尼基塔的枪口，他拍拍身上的酒迹，"尼基塔，你就是我的欲望之火！生命的源泉，我的死亡女神！！哈哈哈哈哈！"他大笑着，眼神激动，"上次的约定依旧算数哟，小尼基"苍白的手握住枪口，尼基塔觉得不对劲，小丑的另只手的枪对准了她的腹部位置。"但不是现在，小公主。"  
局面变得僵持，酒吧人群开始骚动，不知从哪冒出了浓烟和火焰，尼基塔击飞小丑的枪，又迅速向小丑射击，借着涌动的人群，消失在夜色中。  
小丑看着红骷髅，“这将会是一个很漫长的夜晚。”  
阴冷的雨水打在尼基塔的脸上，也同时落在她的心里，无数的阴云笼罩在天空，如同哥谭本身的样子。

地点：哥谭市  
阴雨绵绵的天空，巨大的蝙蝠造型位于哥谭市的上空，召示着这座城市的黑暗骑士一如既往的守护。  
一个星期之前，小丑和红骷髅合作，并且在一场小型私人聚会上释放了一种精神毒气，而事件很快就被媒体大肆宣扬，导致人心惶惶。并且小丑公开威胁整个哥谭，“这是最后一次警告，哥谭。”  
这次恐怖袭击般的事件加上小丑的“宣传”力度，曾经拥有630万人的哥谭市，今天宛如荒城。整个大街上只剩下那些在享受这场混乱的罪犯，人渣，没有足够的好人或者警察留下来阻止他们。今晚的哥谭，将是一场漫长的噩梦。  
——————————————————  
地点：警察局天台（蝙蝠探照灯位置）  
蝙蝠侠无声无息来到吉姆·戈登的身后，“我只是很高兴你平安逃出去了”，年过半百的老警察局局长戈登听到了身后的动静，他转身看向蝙蝠侠，“抱歉我得挂了，保重芭芭拉。”  
蝙蝠侠听到对话，脑海中不由得想起被自己药倒后送出哥谭的伯恩，布鲁斯心里一阵苦涩，这次的袭击究竟目的何在，他心里再清楚不过，蝙蝠侠是哥谭唯一的守护者，而伯恩是蝙蝠侠，也是布鲁斯唯一的守护者，即使是面对死亡，布鲁斯宁愿背负一切。  
“你还是一如既往的来无影去无踪。”戈登感叹。  
“群众撤离情况如何？”蝙蝠侠希望这些人能够远离今晚混乱的局面和战场。  
“最后一辆巴士一小时前离开了城市便捷，我真为我宝贝女儿逃出去感到高兴，现在该干正事了。”  
蝙蝠侠询问戈登，“小丑的线索调查如何？”  
戈登眉头紧皱，他声音透出疲惫，“之前我们追踪一辆穿过唐人街的未知军用车辆，这是今晚我们唯一的线索但却失手了，疏散之后这城里已经没有足够的人力供我调遣了。”  
“如果你找到他，告诉你的人别插手，让我来处理。”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音却听出一丝怒火。  
两个人站在天台上，俯视着狼藉一片的城市，“你真的认为小丑会疯狂到在哥谭市释放化学武器吗？”戈登心理不敢想象，如果大规模释放化学神经毒素，相当于毁了整个哥谭市，对于小丑又有什么好处。戈登突然想到曾经有人向他报告，小丑和一个戴着红色骷髅面具的人合作，而这个人在被曝光的名为“组织”的国际犯罪团伙中似乎是个重要的成员。如果真的是这样，那么“组织”是想借小丑之手做些什么？其中弯弯绕绕让这个他十分头疼，也想不出个所以然。  
“我不会让这种事发生，吉姆。”哥谭的骑士给出承诺。他将一个对讲机似的联络器递给戈登，“想要联系我，用这个。这将是一个漫长的夜晚。”  
戈登接过联络器，【所有单位，第二区发生10-33情况，巡逻车失踪，2-47单位，可能有警官伤亡】戈登转身，“老蝙蝠……”他的身后空空如也，“又来这套……”。  
天台上只有戈登一人，蝙蝠侠的身影早已不见踪迹。  
——————————————————————   
“先知，给我2-47情况的位置。”  
【在办了，我老爸还好吗？】芭芭拉的影像出现在蝙蝠侠的手腕投影仪中。  
“他撑得住。”  
芭芭拉苦笑，【他总是可以。好了，我把警车的位置传给你了。小心点，那看上可不太好。】  
蝙蝠侠关闭了联络，他迅速利用蝙蝠绳索在城市中快速前进。而在离市中心不远的位置，一个金发西装打扮的男人在和几名罪犯搏斗，而一名警察也加入金发男人的队伍，共同抗击这些歹徒。  
小个子警察的枪支被罪犯夺走，而金发的男人被三个罪犯拦截，纵使身手利索也难敌众拳。阴森森的枪口对准了警察的头，死亡近在咫尺。  
黑色高大影子从天而降，拿枪的罪犯被一发蝙蝠标打晕。另外两个在同一时间被猛地击倒在地，另一个看到蝙蝠侠，吓得拿起枪想要射击，而得以脱身的金发则是一剂擒拿将枪支缴下，用枪托狠狠地给了最后一名歹徒重击。  
蝙蝠侠审视着金发男人，金发男人则是友好地伸出手，“我听说过你，哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠，我是詹姆斯，詹姆斯·邦德。”  
蝙蝠侠并不理会，他看着被吓到的警察，“你安全了，警官。至于你，邦德先生，这里可不是墨西哥。”  
警察看着蝙蝠侠，“谢了蝙蝠侠，我还以为他们会杀了我。”  
007摊手，“当然，我可不是来惹事情的，我是来拜访布鲁斯·韦恩，我可是听说他是你的‘Boss’”，邦德从西装内袋拿出资料，“既然你在这里，我就把东西给你好了，关于…那位的事情我能帮的也就这些。”  
蝙蝠侠地接过资料，质问道“你从哪里得来的？”  
“这不重要。”007并不想跟蝙蝠侠过多纠缠这个问题，他还有更重要的事情要处理，对007来说，看到恩内斯特的那一瞬间，他就知道他们两个人必定有一个要死。恩内斯特与邦德曾经是兄弟，恩内斯特的父亲收养了邦德，此后四年左右的时间，他们三个人就这么生活着，如果不是邦德主动成为了特工，也许这种生活还会继续，但是他自愿成为了“特工计划”中的一员，彻底与曾经告别，变成一个真正的特工，每一刻都为国家卖命。  
而布鲁佛父子的消息邦德只是在资料上看到，【一对父子死于雪崩】，这甚至是二十年前的新闻，二十年后两个人见到彼此却开始要你死我活。恩内斯特是憎恨邦德曾经抛下他，没有人知道恩内斯特是如何在雪崩中活下来，甚至成为了“组织”中的首领，这对所有人都是个谜。  
“我不会插手……”邦德看着蝙蝠侠消失在半空的身影，“…能不能让人把话说完？”  
已经身处另一条街的蝙蝠侠招来了蝙蝠车，一个漂亮的跳跃坐进蝙蝠车驾驶座中“先知，我需要追踪那辆军用载具。”  
【一辆警车正在追击，我在向你传送位置。】  
蝙蝠侠启动车子，“吉姆，让你的人离开。”  
【GO56，这里是戈登局长，终止追击，情况危险。】  
【长官，我们找到了！我们能搞定这些混蛋！……他们要逃了！！……搞什么鬼！他们居然拿RPG射我们！他们到底干嘛的！！】  
【56立即撤退，这是命令，让蝙蝠侠来处理。】  
蝙蝠车的速度加快，这个时候，有一个相当熟悉的身影出现在天空之中，而监听警用频道的蝙蝠侠听到了【天啊，蝙蝠侠出现了！】  
原本打向56警车的RPG导弹被从桥上跳下来的另一只蝙蝠侠用他跳下来时一瞬间使用金属钩吊起的汽车给阻拦，爆炸在他们身后瞬间爆起，蝙蝠车穿过爆炸燃起的烟雾，蝙蝠侠内心十分惊讶，一开始以为只是模仿者，然而看到那个穿着和自己同一制服的扒在警车顶部的蝙蝠侠的身影，这个小一号的身影是不是有点眼熟。  
很显然这个小一号的蝙蝠侠也注意到了蝙蝠车，蝙蝠侠绝佳的视力看得出对方并不熟练用蝙蝠的装备，甚至身上的盔甲也不合身。但他的灵活身手却足以弥补这一点，小号的蝙蝠侠用刚才的方法想要跳到警车和蝙蝠车共同追击的军用装载车上，蝙蝠侠看到那双蓝色眼睛的时候，心跳都停了一拍。  
布鲁斯将蝙蝠车加到最快速度，想要阻止另一个蝙蝠侠这么做。但另一只蝙蝠侠身手利索地跳到车顶，进入了车内，而在车子失控之前，他又将自己整个抛向空中，射出绳索，几乎翻转了一圈轻巧落地。而装载车撞上了建筑的墙壁，失去了动力。

三小时之前  
RM软纤维制成的蝙蝠铠甲并不合身，完完全全大了两码的样子，伯恩咬牙切齿地把盔甲丢到地上，又弯腰捡起抱在怀里。天杀的布鲁斯，竟然把他药倒送出哥谭市，“妈的！”他一拳砸在墙壁上，这些事情因他而起，而他曾经是一名特工也是一名军人，但绝对不是一个逃兵。伯恩看着怀里的盔甲，“让我给这群混蛋一个惊喜。”  
小丑和红骷髅合作的事情，是尼基塔第一时间告诉了伯恩，而后来小丑和红骷髅就开始闹“毒气”事件。布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠，这样的事情他绝对不会放任。伯恩原本就打算和布鲁斯并肩作战，这些事情终究也是红骷髅搞得鬼，而事情起源说起来复杂，但简单来说，红骷髅无非是在报复伯恩，新仇旧账一起算。

弗瑞给布鲁斯的U盘里的资料调查的更深，伯恩到是从来不知道自己父亲是另外一个人，苍白之王——怀特·韦伯，前身九头蛇，现在被称为幽灵党的组织创始人，现在却死在自己得力手下恩内斯特·布鲁佛手中。  
在慢慢被架空权利之后，怀特·韦伯将自己年仅三岁的孩子抱到福利院，为其伪造身世，却没想到兜兜转转数年之后，一对儿女却被组织双双训练成为杀人机器，说来实在讽刺。  
查清了所有事情的怀特·韦伯动用所有的人脉和权利将伯恩和尼基塔带离组织，但他不敢离两个孩子太近，死亡对怀特来讲是命运的轮回，他深知自己不配作为一名父亲，他所能做的一切就是在暗地中帮伯恩和尼基塔。  
恩内斯特的野心太大，如同曾经的自己，并且恩内斯特已经对他下毒手，知道自己没几年好活的怀特·韦伯计划好了一切，里自己的孩子越远越好，只要看着他们就足够了，但是组织却没有任何想要放过伯恩和尼基塔的念头。  
起因可以追溯到恩内斯特手下的研发团队研究的“超级士兵计划”里无意中发现的——永生。可以这么说，所有被组织加入“超级士兵计划”中的任何一个人都是作为恩内斯特自己的容器，将大脑或者说灵魂互换以后，得到完全全新的身体，没人能够拒绝永生的诱惑。  
在恩内斯特看来最好的身体无疑是美国队长之类的，但是对于这种他完全碰不得的情况下，只好退而求其次，伯恩和尼基塔两个最杰出的杀手，他们的躯体无疑也是最好的容器。

布鲁斯在得知这些以后，第一个念头就是要把伯恩送出这所城市，如果小丑真的与红骷髅合作，彻底打算杀死蝙蝠侠和占领哥谭，那么让伯恩继续待在哥谭绝对是个最糟糕的结果。  
布鲁斯知道伯恩不会同意，所以在早餐里加了特制的药之后，看着伯恩睡过去的脸，他最后落下一吻，将对方托付给忠心的管家阿尔弗雷德，看着黑色的轿车驶离韦恩庄园，消失在遥远的公路上。布鲁斯看着远去的轿车，眼里最后的温柔消耗殆净。  
——————————————————————  
现在  
“伯……”蝙蝠侠快速上前拽住伯恩扮成的蝙蝠侠，“这里很危险！你不应该回来！！”  
伯恩无所畏惧，看着布鲁斯的双眼，“…布…Bat，我想帮你！而且我曾经是个军人，蝙蝠侠，军人的词典里没有退缩二字！我不会做战场上的逃兵，要么战要么死！！！”  
“你知道小丑是多么疯狂，再加上红骷髅，他们合起来的疯狂远超你想象，我最不敢想象的事情就是失去你！”布鲁斯抓住伯恩的手臂，两个人仿佛要打起来一样，伯恩知道布鲁斯有多爱自己，他也深爱着布鲁斯，“我也不能承受失去你的痛苦，为什么要推开我……”  
伯恩挣开布鲁斯的手，他直接一击勾拳打在布鲁斯的腹部，拳头打在盔甲上没什么效果，布鲁斯为了不让伯恩受伤，身体向后倾，伯恩这时上前，抓住布鲁斯的整个头，给了对方一个法式深吻，布鲁斯愣住，伯恩的唇上沾染上布鲁斯的气息“我爱你啊！……”  
伯恩搂抱住布鲁斯，身高差显得拥抱姿势的两人有点可笑。布鲁斯两只手搂住伯恩的腰，将青年整个向上抱了一点，给了青年一个轻吻，“我爱你。”年长者在他的耳边回答。  
缓和的两个人知道现在不是时候，布鲁斯看了眼从车上翻下来半死不活的罪犯，又无奈看了眼伯恩全身上下的蝙蝠装备，一边高兴自己的爱人同自己同一作战，又担心整个哥谭的情况会不会让两个人都身处险境。  
布鲁斯同时也想着如何更周全计划，他对戈登回报“搞定载具了，我得审问司机看他知道些什么。”  
脑袋已经混乱的罪犯看着两个蝙蝠侠朝自己走来，高个子的直接举起了他，“小丑和红骷髅在哪！？”  
“去死吧”，他还试图反抗，被矮个子的蝙蝠侠随手捡起一个板砖拍在了半边脸，罪犯手上类似注射器的东西被蝙蝠侠夺去。高个子回头看了眼矮个子，矮个子又捡起了一块砖。  
“他在哪？！”伯恩问道。  
“我什么也不会告诉你……你们的！蝙蝠侠！”  
“说！”布鲁斯没有那么多耐心，“不然我打断你身上每根骨头！”  
瞬间怂的罪犯看了眼板砖，又看了眼威胁自己的大蝙蝠想了想各种关于蝙蝠侠的传闻，“好吧好吧！！他在唐人街的一个阁楼！……我发誓我就知道这么多！！”  
伯恩居高临下看着他，“如果你敢骗我们，我就把你的另一只胳膊打断。”接着一板砖拍了下去。  
看着昏过去的罪犯脸上的砖头印，布鲁斯嘴角一抽。“先知，检查下我刚上传的化学毒素。”  
【……我是不是看到另一个蝙蝠侠了？】  
布鲁斯看了一眼站在他身旁的伯恩，“那是伯恩。”  
【伯恩你好呀！！天啦，蝙蝠侠竟然还准备了情侣套？？？对了，毒素我会用蝙蝠电脑分析的，秀恩爱也没你们这……】  
布鲁斯迅速打断芭芭拉兴奋的声音，“小丑在附近有个安全屋，我……我们会去拜访他一下。”蝙蝠侠切断了联络，看着自家爱人穿着自己的装备，嘴角不动声色弯了弯，“我看你用的另一套装备不太习惯……，我可以教你。”  
伯恩是不太习惯，面具还好，盔甲大了一码，虽然进行了调整，但也穿的不太愉快，为了能更好的帮助布鲁斯，他说道“当然。”  
两个人在空中使用绳索一前一后来到了唐人街的阁楼处。  
阁楼里只关了毒藤女，伯恩觉的对方有点眼熟，看着把红色长款衬衫穿成情趣装的毒藤女，他不知道该把眼睛往哪里放。他突然看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯已经在看着他，不知道为毒藤女觉的空气里充满了恋爱的酸臭味。她的眼睛在两人之间晃了一圈，“哟，哪来的小蝙蝠，真可爱呀。”  
布鲁斯用自己的身躯挡住伯恩，“为什么小丑要把你关起来？”  
“不问个好吗？”毒藤女妖妖娆娆地走到蝙蝠侠面前，伯恩突然想起为什么看的眼熟的毒藤女，“米拉·莉莲·艾斯利！”伯恩念出这个名字，毒藤女瞬间变阴毒的眼神，“很久没有人叫过我这个名字了……我倒是很好奇你是谁，小宝贝。”  
伯恩看着曾经红发热情的少女变成如今的模样，“哈利过的不好，在你离开之后。”  
毒藤女听到这个名字微微失神，知道这些事情的人只有那几个，她不确定道“杰……杰森？”  
“是我。”  
突然变成一场认亲大会的场面，蝙蝠侠保持了沉默。  
“好吧”，毒藤女慢慢说道“我在这里因为我不愿意参与到小丑和红骷髅的计划之中。而且”，她顿了顿，表情有点奇怪地说道，“小丑和红骷髅把稻草人，企鹅人，双面人和谜语人都集中在一起，小丑说他有个计划。我倒觉得很荒谬，一群神经病坐在一起合伙计划如何杀掉蝙蝠侠，得到哥谭这座城市……然后把整个城市变成精神病院吗？”  
毒藤女看着伯恩，“我告诉他我对这些愚蠢的人类游戏没有兴趣，而且我认出了红骷髅，不过他却认不出我这个可怜的试验品。之后我就被锁在这个房间里了。”  
“你得跟我们走”伯恩说道，“红骷髅既然把你放在这里，他可能已经知道了。”  
毒藤女眯了眯眼，“那我可得跟他算算帐，我想我入伙了，蝙蝠侠们？”  
三人来到哥谭市警察局，了解了整个城市的情况后，毒藤女决定留在警察局帮忙，而布鲁斯带着伯恩来到了钟楼，之前芭芭拉传来消息，毒素的分析有了大致的消息。  
哥谭的上空回响着小丑的“宣传”【蝙蝠侠，我已经赢了，只用一点毒素和几句威胁就清空了这座城市，看看你带来的安全多么廉价！哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈！】  
伯恩沉默不语，他伸手轻轻握住布鲁斯的手，布鲁斯明白伯恩的安慰，他摇头表示自己并不在意。打开机关，布鲁斯抱住伯恩，跳了下去。  
两个人在芭芭拉的秘密基地处了解了小丑制造的毒素，追踪着最后目的地来到了ACE化学制造工厂。  
————————————————————————  
地点：ACE工厂大门外桥

布鲁斯落在戈登等人面人，伯恩则继续在高处警戒和观察。  
“里面有什么消息吗？”蝙蝠侠询问。  
戈登摇头，“一无所获。我们的精英部队还在里面，但并没任何消息传出，整栋建筑也已经全面封锁。”  
“如果他们还活着，我会找到他们的。他们应该能告诉我们小丑和红骷髅想干什么。”  
【布鲁斯，直升机。】伯恩的声音从耳机刚传来，直升机的声音打破了夜晚的寂静。  
“搞什么鬼！”戈登和布鲁斯同时看向出现的直升机，还来及惊讶，飞到和工厂相连接的大桥处，两发导弹炸碎了通往工厂路。坍塌让警察们纷纷撤离，“快走！来！找掩体！”戈登急忙指挥手下离开，原本躲在桥梁上方的伯恩迅速降落在地，他看着布鲁斯走向直升机，战斗的本能让他肾上腺素急速增加，而布鲁斯看到了坐在驾驶舱的红骷髅。  
红骷髅诡异的微笑，“今晚就要结束这一切！”直升机里的红骷髅就在按下发射键的那一瞬间，子弹打在挡风玻璃之上，另一个穿着蝙蝠衣服的男人举着枪精准射击。红骷髅的耳机里传来恩内斯特的命令“你的首要目标是活捉杰森·伯恩，我要活的，不惜一切代价！！记住活捉杰森·伯恩，把他给我带回来！”  
在玻璃碎掉的一瞬间，红骷髅给自己手下下令，用火力掩护自己离开，布鲁斯向后跑，一个大跳跃躲在警车后面，伯恩躲在同一位置。直升机离开后，几个杂兵也撤退回了工厂。  
“你的‘朋友’？”戈登问道。“红骷髅，和小丑合作的疯子。”伯恩替布鲁斯回答。  
两个人来到大门的上方，印了眼帘的两架直升机以及一架正在装备的直升机，“不，红骷髅他们……他门正在召集一致军队。”伯恩没想到组织依旧拥有这般势力，布鲁斯说道“我让先知查一查，我们得先有个计划。”

地点：韦恩大厦  
伯恩脱掉了自己身上的盔甲，“真不敢相信你每天穿着这样的盔甲，现在还是秋天，如果夏天不觉的太热了点？”伯恩身上布满了汗水，顺着肌肉的幅度向下滑落。  
“习惯了。”蝙蝠侠低哑的声音从伯恩身后传来。伯恩穿好阿福递来的衬衫。“老爷，”  
布鲁斯不动神色看完伯恩换好衣服，  
阿福看着略显疲惫的二人，贴心地端上了补充体能的饮料和食物外加小甜饼。  
两个人互相处理好自己，再一次穿上蝙蝠战衣，布鲁斯抱着伯恩，借着蝙蝠绳索再一次两人的身影融入了夜色之中。  
————————————————————   
ACE工厂-中央混合室  
小丑被绑在椅子上，嘴巴也被贴上了胶带，红骷髅看着他，“你原本就该安静像现在这样，蝙蝠侠现在是我的敌人，我不管恩内斯特说什么，站在杰森·伯恩那一边的人都得死。”  
小丑的眼神仿佛在嘲笑红骷髅不自量力，绿色的眼睛盯着红骷髅，仿佛说着——你这个失败者！  
红骷髅给小丑打下一针高剂量的迷幻剂，拍了拍小丑的画着油彩的脸“好好享受地狱，疯子。”  
红骷髅让手下把小丑继续关押起来，依旧笑容满面的小丑似乎并不受到现在局势所困，他把头抬起，仰望着天花板。  
红骷髅站在最高位置，张开双手，“先生们，今晚哥谭市将会永远地改变，变成噩梦般的废土，蝙蝠侠失败的象征，一个恐惧的纪念碑。”扭曲的笑容爬上他的嘴角，“但不止如此，我们将要把哥谭市变成爆炸中心将整个美国东海岸变为我的领域！”红骷髅蓝色的眼睛里却多了一丝绿色的纹路。  
中央混合室外蝙蝠侠和伯恩已经潜伏了进来，经过一番打斗，两个人终于来到了红骷髅所在的位置。  
红骷髅看着两个蝙蝠侠，“你以为你赢了吗，蝙蝠侠？”红骷髅拍拍手，从阴影处出现了另一个红骷髅。被关在玻璃隔离室里小丑兴奋地直跺脚，两个红骷髅同时开始攻击，布鲁斯和伯恩被分开，各对付一个。  
红骷髅曾经和伯恩属于‘同事’，两个人都很了解对方彼此的弱点，打的一时难以分胜负。蝙蝠侠作为格斗高手，将另一个红骷髅B打压，整个人被蝙蝠侠按到了墙壁上，而此时一声枪响，布鲁斯扭头查看伯恩的位置，红骷髅B掏出了一罐气体喷向蝙蝠侠。  
伯恩被红骷髅A打了一枪，盔甲防御了子弹却无法减少力度，而另一旁的蝙蝠侠中了改良版本的恐惧毒气，一时无法反击。  
伯恩看此情形，想要赶紧摆脱红骷髅A的攻击，他掏出蝙蝠爪枪，打向另一个红骷髅B，将两个红骷髅一起拉入自己的攻击范围内。蝙蝠侠整个人都昏昏沉沉，视线变得模糊，他试图站起来，却无力地跪在地上，“咳咳咳……咳咳……”一阵一阵血腥的味道涌上喉咙，几次想要站起来却还是跌回了原地，而伯恩也被两个红骷髅围攻，也无法顾及布鲁斯的情况，他抬手挡住红骷髅A的攻击，另一个红骷髅B又从背后袭击他，陷入被动的伯恩拉开距离，两个红骷髅的攻击让他应接不暇，当做武器的飞镖被另一个红骷髅B抓起捅在他的右肩膀处，同时扭断了他整个右臂，吃痛的伯恩将攻击他的人踹开。负伤的伯恩战斗力慢慢落了下风。  
但是伯恩依旧杀死了其中一个红骷髅，蝙蝠标贯穿了红骷髅B的脖子，他直直倒了下去，而红骷髅A从右侧将伯恩猛地摔了出去，他狠狠地撞在铁质的栏杆上，高处放置的空罐子砸了下来，伯恩没及时闪开，被玻璃割的都是血。他看向蝙蝠侠，视野变的鲜红。他蹲在伯恩面前，“真是熟悉的身手精彩的打斗，甚至杀了我的复制品！！！来吧！让我看看你是谁！”  
被脱掉蝙蝠侠面具的伯恩的脸出现在红骷髅A的视线里，“真是得来全不费功夫不是，另一个蝙蝠侠该不会是？哈哈哈我这边也有一个想让你试试。”他掏出了同样的罐子对伯恩晃了晃。  
走到蝙蝠侠面前的红骷髅A说道“大蝙蝠，今天就不陪你玩了。我的毒素已经侵入到了你的肺部，让你在对死亡的巨大恐惧中痛苦挣扎。”  
红骷髅A扛着伯恩，讽刺道“再也没有救世主，再也没有蝙蝠侠！”  
而这个时候，蝙蝠侠深蓝色的双眼却变成了绿色，面具没遮住的皮肤也变成了苍白的颜色“或许这早已注定！”低沉的嗓音从红骷髅背后传来，一瞬间红骷髅的表情变的极为惊讶，原本虚弱的蝙蝠侠又站了起来并且到达了他的面前，暂时被毒气所侵占思想的蝙蝠侠感觉自己的大脑变得无比清醒同时也疯狂无比。  
而伯恩虽然已经处于半昏迷状态，特殊体质让他依旧拥有一定的行动能力，被红骷髅丢下了楼梯的伯恩滚了几圈，趴在地上半死不活的样子。  
蝙蝠侠将红骷髅整个人提起，使劲往地上砸了过去。“看看我！看看我这副身躯……强壮的跟头牛一样！！”蝙蝠侠开口却是小丑的嗓音，而依旧被绑的动弹不得的小丑跟见鬼了一样看着蝙蝠侠，要是可以说话，他一定会说“蝙蝠侠终于疯了！！！他在模仿我吗！！太可笑了！！！”  
蝙蝠侠几乎抓着红骷髅就是一顿揍，下手毫不留情，红骷髅看情况不对想跑，却再次被蝙蝠爪抓回，甩到了玻璃隔离室的玻璃上。“妈的，别靠近我！”红骷髅想要拿旁边的枪，被感染的蝙蝠侠并没有给他机会，蝙蝠标穿透红骷髅的手让他惨叫了出来。  
“真是让人惊讶，多么残忍！”红骷髅看着蝙蝠侠绿色的眼睛说道，蝙蝠侠再次放倒红骷髅，面对红骷髅终于露出面对死亡恐惧的双眼，蝙蝠侠的枪口对准了红骷髅。  
小丑的声音在蝙蝠侠的脑袋里回响，“哈哈哈哈！杀了他，杀了他！他不过是一个杀了你父母的卑鄙小人而已！你得做些什么……你得阻止他！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“Good,Good,杀了……”  
【手枪上膛的声音】  
“布鲁斯！！！……布鲁斯！！”伯恩不知道自己在做什么，只是他昏昏噩噩地一会清醒，一会又陷入幻觉，他不知道眼前这一切是不是幻觉，但是他得阻止蝙蝠侠，阻止布鲁斯，不能让布鲁斯毁了自己。视线中依旧一片鲜红色，但布鲁斯眼睛里的绿色却那么清晰，红骷髅已经被打的只剩一口气，鲜血混着红色的骷髅脸十分滑稽，而外面响彻起警铃声。  
伯恩半趴在地上，看着布鲁斯一步一步向自己逼近，幻觉还是现实？布鲁斯绿色的眼睛又变回了蓝色，脸色也恢复了正常。他似乎像是醒过来一样，急忙蹲下身将伯恩轻轻抱起，伯恩依旧有意识，看着布鲁斯他伸出自己还能使用的左手抚摸布鲁斯的脸庞。  
窗外的雨似乎也停了，警用直升机出现在玻璃窗外，而工厂的大门也被人打开，戈登带领着手下向他们奔来，蝙蝠侠一只手抱着伯恩，将面具给伯恩戴上。  
鱼贯而出的警察们控制了局面，并且将红骷髅控制了起来。戈登局长走到两个人面前，“我想你们都需要去一趟医院。”  
“我会的……谢谢。”布鲁斯向自己的老朋友说出一句谢谢，布鲁斯担心伯恩的情况，招来了蝙蝠车，布鲁斯和伯恩一起消失在忙碌的警车车流中。  
戈登看着半死不活的红骷髅，走上前又给他一脚，周围的警察当做没看见的移开了视线，“总算……是结束了吧……”戈登局长自言自语道。  
夜色被黎明所代替，微亮的天空以及东方升起的太阳，天终于放晴了。  
————————————————————   
哥谭整整一个星期的混乱无序，在将红骷髅抓获之后，英国政府特工处也在英国抓获被邦德揍个半死的恩内斯特·布鲁佛，两个人的新闻出现在电视上，同样狼狈挂彩的的脸，成为了人民群众好一阵子的笑料。而小丑也直接被关押，只是这次关押的地点不是一般的监狱，而是复联的监狱，红骷髅等人也是一样，享受“五星级”复联监狱的待遇。  
布鲁斯带伯恩回到韦恩大厦后，双双昏过去的两个人被管家和韦恩技术顾问卢修斯赶紧送到了韦恩名下的一所医院秘密治疗。在芭芭拉的协助之下，精神毒气的解药也研制了出来，并且韦恩集团医疗团队迅速把解药进行推广和开发。  
整个哥谭似乎又变回了以前井井有条的样子，虽然小丑和红骷髅这次毒气事件让人们心里留下阴影，但是生活依旧存继续，生命还是拥有希望，如同这漫漫长夜迎来的阳光。  
END


	14. 十四、番外·夫夫婚姻咨询

【我对你们这几周的进展感到很高兴】威尔推了推自己的眼镜，看着两人。  
“我们相处得很好，是吧。”布鲁斯看着坐在自己右边的伯恩，伯恩也微笑地看着布鲁斯，“我是说，我不会骗你了，有时候我只是想……”笑容几乎要裂到脑袋后面的布鲁斯，伯恩用腿轻轻踢了踢男人的小腿。两个人之间的甜蜜藏也藏不住，“咳，就是这样的。”  
威尔看着两人，心里相当有数，【那是个好的迹象。有谁能想到，有时候你们必须经过斗争。】  
“嗯，婚姻就是如此，对吧？”伯恩看着医生回答道。  
“努力尝试，然后……”布鲁斯又转头看向伯恩。两个人相视一笑。  
“我们重新装修了房子。”伯恩想到了这一点，老管家当时的表情让青年印象深刻，不过阿尔弗雷德还安慰伯恩来着，大概也不是第一次看见这种场景？  
“对，没错。”  
【要知道总是有挑战在等待你们，但是你们一起就能克服困难】  
布鲁斯看向自己的爱人，“对，我们是的。”年长者宽阔的手掌握住青年的手，  
威尔医生很开心看到两个人如同新婚时期的美好，作为一个过来人，他和汉尼拔曾经的种种过往反而将两人之间的羁绊系得更紧。  
【帮你们觉得你们的关系比以前更……】  
布鲁斯打断了医生的话，“问我们那个做爱的问题吧。”  
伯恩脸上泛出红晕，他瞪了一眼没个正经的布鲁斯。而威尔·克莱克特医生心理咯噔了一下，保持微笑的嘴角一抽。  
“布鲁斯……”伯恩悄悄扫了一眼男人架起二郎腿挡住的位置，又跟迅速把视线拉到男人的脸上。  
【额……好啊，那……】  
再一次被打断谈话的医生，“10分。”布鲁斯双手张开举起十个手指，而伯恩的脸已经红得没法看了。  
秀恩爱了不起呀，这是医生心理的想法。

END


End file.
